


Chocolate Cakes and Asters.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: Falling in love with the girl who loves chocolate cakes wasn’t part of Jung eun’s to-do list but it’s one of the best things that Jung eun has done despite being tied to a flower disease that cause her to vomit out aster flowers.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Chocolate Cakes and Asters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! It's been a long time since I've written a long one-shot, especially after my one month break. Thank you for waiting patiently for me and I hope that you'll enjoy this story! Please let me know how you feel after the end of this story by commenting and leave a kudos too! Enjoy!

A yawn escapes her mouth as she rubs her eyes tiredly. Jung eun could barely keep her eyes open while she walks up to the 3rd floor for her class. Jung eun feels herself getting shoved around as everyone rushes past her down the stairs. Jung eun clicks her tongue annoyingly when she feels herself getting shove to the railing of the stairs.

“Sorry!” 

Jung eun turns her head to the freshman, who bumps into her and watch them rush down the stairs hurriedly with their friends. 

“Jung Jinsol is coming!”

Jung eun hears another group of freshman squeal as they walk down the stairs. Jung eun lets out a scoff at those starstruck freshmen. Did all of them enrol to SNU just to see the famous Jung Jinsol? Unbelievable. 

With a grunt, Jung eun climbs up the last flight of stairs. Walking down the corridor, she turns her head to the left and looks out of the window. Jung eun watch as a car drives up to the front of the University and a beautiful black-haired lady steps out of the car. 

The black-haired gorgeous is Jung Jinsol herself.

Jung eun watches Jinsol stand right next to her car with a smile on her face. When Jinsol looks up, their eyes meet. Jung eun feels her breath get taken away by the beauty of the girl. Chattering and murmurings fill up Jung eun’s ears but she’s so enchanted by Jinsol that she couldn’t hear any one of them clearly.

Jinsol brings her hands up and waves her hand at Jung eun. This act catches everyone’s attention as they all turn their heads up to the 3rd-floor window. Jung eun is snapped out of it and quickly turn to leave before anyone could see her. For a split second, Jung eun could see the smile drop from Jinsol’s face.

Shaking her head, Jung eun dismisses that and walks to her class. Pushing the door open, she greets her professor who is busily typing away on his laptop. Her professor nods his head and tells Jung eun to take her seat before the class start.

Pulling out her study material from her bag, Jung eun starts to get ready for class. Looking at the time, Jung eun has 20 minutes to spare before class officially start so she decides to study the next chapter briefly in advance. 

“Jung eun?” Her professor calls out suddenly and it makes Jung eun jump up in her seat. Her professor lets out a chuckle and apologises for the jump scare. Jung eun’s face turns red by the second in embarrassment as she waves it off.

“Are you staying alone?” Her professor asks as he sips on his coffee while staring out the window. He watches his niece getting surrounded by many senior and freshmen, he still cannot wrap his mind around how his niece gets so popular. 

“yeah,” Jung eun replies feeling confused by the odd question her professor has asked her. Sensing the confusion, he turns his attention to his favourite student. 

“My nie-there’s a new student who will be joining us from now on. I figure out that if I have them room with you, you could help them catch up with us and aid them in their studies.” 

“I’m very honoured by that but I don’t think I’m very capable yet,” Jung eun smiles to her professor as she tries to bring the message of her not wanting a roommate across. Jung eun knows that it might cause her to not be her professor’s favourite, but she doesn’t want anyone to room with her just in case they know what Jung eun’s going through every night. 

“I think you’re very capable Jung eun, you’re the top scorer of the class and the school’s valedictorian last year. Don’t think so small of yourself, you’re a very smart and capable woman. I’ll feel safe entrusting the new student to you,” her professor says as he places a hand on Jung eun’s shoulder.

Feeling a soft squeeze, Jung eun sees nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Her professor meant every word his say and he could never ask for anything more but to have more students like Jung eun. Because if there are more students like Jung eun, his class would be more enjoyable to teach.

“Uhm…” Jung eun trails off.

Silence fills up the empty classroom, the only sound that is heard is the cold air blowing out from the air condition above Jung eun’s head. Jung eun looks down at her hands on her table and she sucks on her bottom lips. Jung eun is debating on what to do and say.

“Uhm…I’m very thankful and grateful that you trust me enough to entrust the new student to me…but there are many other dorms around and I don’t really see the need to have them room with me…” Jung eun explains her stand, hoping her professor could understand where she’s coming from.

“Jung eun…” her professor suddenly calls her name with a pout. Jung eun frowns when she sees the puppy eyes her professor wears. Isn’t that too old for an old man like him?

“This new student is someone I know very well, and I don’t really trust anyone else to take better care of them but you, I hope you can help me with this. Please?”

Jung eun looks away from her professor, she can’t believe her professor is begging her. Whatever the new student’s relationship is with the professor, it must be something strong and special that the professor is begging Jung eun to let her room with the new student. 

“okay…” Jung eun agrees after a while.

“Really?!” Jung eun nods her head and she suddenly feels herself getting crush in her professor’s hug. Her professor keeps thanking her and Jung eun has no idea what to do. Should she return the hug or not? Instead, Jung eun just pats her professor’s back awkwardly. 

Suddenly the classroom door open and a loud gasp is heard. The professor lets go of Jung eun and a big smile forms on his face. Her professor leaves her side and rushes to greet the new student with a hug. Jung eun takes this chance to go back to her study materials. However, not for long because her professor brings the new student to stand in front of Jung eun.

“This is the student that I was talking to you about not long-ago during dinner, her name is-.” her professor talks halfway before his niece interrupts him.

“Jung eun.” 

With a frown, Jung eun’s professor continues, “Jung eun, this is- “

Jung eun interrupted him by finishing his sentence, “Jinsol.” Jinsol smiles.

“You two know each other?” Her professor asks feeling very confused with the two of them knowing each other’s name despite the two not being in the same class previously. 

“Yeah, she’s the swimmer that I talk to you about a few years back. Jung eun’s a very good swimmer,” Jinsol smiles as she holds her hand out for Jung eun to shake. 

Jung eun blushes upon that compliment and holds her hand out hesitantly to shake the girl’s hand. Jinsol takes Jung eun’s hand in hers and gives it a firm shake before pulling the girl close to her. Jinsol turns to Jung eun’s ear and her lips accidentally graze Jung eun’s ear lobe. Jinsol smirks when she sees the tips of Jung eun’s ears go red.

“It’s nice seeing you again, you still look beautiful even after so long. I hope you didn’t forget about me,” Jinsol whispers into Jung eun’s ear before she gives the girl a quick peck on the back of her ear. Pulling back, Jinsol ruffles Jung eun’s hair as she laughs with her favourite uncle. 

Jung eun just remains sitting there on her seat with a red face. Her mind is in haywire after the small kiss on the back of her ear. Jung eun is still processing what just happened so she didn’t notice Jinsol already sitting next to her and is looking at her with heart eyes. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jinsol’s uncle also known as Jung eun’s professor.

-

Jung Jinsol.

That beautiful name belongs to the most beautiful student in the school campus. Everything about her name is so beautiful, from her name to her face to her actions. Her beauty and brains capture the eyes of many in the school. When you catch her eyes and stare into them for too long, you’ll get lost in them. Those brown orbs are like magical islands, you’ll feel so drawn into them.

Jung eun is one of them who get drawn to them. In fact, Jung eun gets to drown in those brown orbs before something stop her from doing so. Jung eun looks down at the aster flowers stained with red in her hands after every chance she had when she drowned in those beautiful deep brown orbs.

When Jinsol cast a smile to your way, your heart picks it up and starts racing. Your heart starts pounding and you’ll feel dizzy with the love spell cast on you. Jung eun, on the other hand, feels her throat tighten and her lungs getting filled with aster flowers. 

Jinsol’s such a beautiful and harmless being to many but she’s the reason to why Jung eun pukes many different coloured asters at night when she was younger. Every night Jung eun spent her time in the toilet, wailing her hearts out as she vomits a different coloured aster. Jinsol has no idea what effect she has on Jung eun and it’s scaring Jung eun a lot.

Jung eun was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Jinsol walking up to her with a tray of food. Jinsol smiles when she sees Jung eun sitting alone. Placing her tray of food down, Jinsol takes her seat in front of Jung eun. Jinsol was about to take a bite of her food when she sees Jung eun picking around with her food.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jinsol asks as she waves her hand in front of Jung eun’s face. That act snaps Jung eun out of her trance and Jinsol watches the girl jumps up in surprise. 

“Oh! Hey…when did you come?” Jung eun asks as she looks down at her food instead of Jinsol.

Jinsol frowns and places a hand on her face, “Is there something on my face?”

Jung eun shakes her head and takes a bite of her curry rice. Jinsol scratches her head as she wonders why the girl isn’t looking at her. Jinsol places a hand on top of Jung eun’s one and this got the girl to look up at her.

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” 

“I…” Before Jung eun could reply, she watches as a beautiful woman placing a finger on her lips to signal to Jung eun to keep quiet. The beautiful woman creeps up to Jinsol and snakes her arm around Jinsol’s waist. Jung eun hears the woman let out a contented hum and rest her head on Jinsol’s shoulder.

Jinsol turns to the beautiful woman and a big smile forms on her face. Jung eun watches as the beautiful woman takes her seat next to Jinsol after giving Jinsol a kiss on her cheek. Jung eun watches the scene unfold in front of her. 

Jung eun could feel her throat tightening and her food from just now in her throat. Jung eun looks down as she suppresses the urge to gag. Jung eun keeps her head down as she listens to the two-woman flirting in front of her.

“You’re so beautiful today,” the beautiful woman flirts with Jinsol as she combs Jinsol’s hair using her fingers. Jinsol cocks an eyebrow at the woman and lightly shoves the woman’s shoulder playfully. 

“You’re such a flirt!” 

“Only a flirt to you, so about later…are you going to come over to my place?” the woman whispers out the last part out for Jinsol. However, Jung eun picks it up clearly. 

Jung eun pulls her hand away from Jinsol’s hold and quickly stands up. Jinsol and the woman jump up in surprise. Jinsol wanted to ask Jung eun where she was going when the woman stops her from doing so. Jung eun swallowed the flowers stuck in her throat and she quickly returns her tray of food before leaving the cafeteria promptly. 

Jung eun places a hand over her mouth as she speeds down the corridor of the campus. Jung eun has her head down while rushing away that she didn’t notice who she bumps her shoulders with.

“Sorry,” Jung eun murmurs and wants to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm roughly. Jung eun feels herself getting pulled back and her back hit the wall. She feels the air getting knocked out of her lungs and a sharp gasp is heard escaping her mouth. 

“Aren’t you going to apologise for bumping into your Senior?!” One of the student council senior seethed when he fails to hear Jung eun’s apology.

Jung eun rolls her eyes and tries to push past the senior when she feels a hand roughly pushing her back on her shoulder. Jung eun places her hands on the senior’s shoulder as she tries to push him away. Jung eun has no time for him as she feels the flowers forming in her lungs.

The senior is too strong for Jung eun that she ultimately gives up. Jung eun clench her jaws as she looks up at the senior towering in front of her. A crowd has formed because of the outrageous behaviour of the senior. Jung eun feels a pair of hands on her collar and she turns her head away when she sees the senior’s face close to her face.

“Are you going to apologise to me or not?!” He barks and a few spits come flying out of his mouth landing on Jung eun’s face. Jung eun’s face scrunches out in disgust, she struggles to wipe the spit off her face because of how the senior was holding her.

“I’ve already apologised. You just didn’t hear me,” Jung eun spoke in a monotone voice. This apparently angers the senior as he shoves Jung eun into the wall. Jung eun winces in pain and flinches when she sees the senior raising his hand at Jung eun. 

Suddenly, a black-haired lady appears out of nowhere and takes the impact of the slap for Jung eun. 

**_Slaps_ **

A series of gasp was heard coming from the crowd, even the senior who slapped the black-haired lady. The beautiful woman who was with Jinsol stops in her tracks and her jaw drops when she sees who was standing in front of Jung eun with a red cheek.

The black-haired lady is Jung Jinsol.

Jung Jinsol takes the blow for Jung eun. 

The next thing shocks everyone even more. Jinsol grabs the guy’s hand and gives it a twist before pushing him to the ground. His friends that stood next to him jump away in surprise and scramble to help their friend up. 

“She said she has already apologised, why are you still pressed about it?” Jinsol scowled and step on the senior’s chest with her high heels. Poking the senior’s chin with the tip of her heels, Jinsol leans down and squints her eyes at the ugly man.

“If I see you picking her again, I’ll make sure you’ll never get to see daylight. Got it?” Jinsol threatened as she kicks the senior’s chest before standing away to watch him scramble up. The senior nods his head profusely and apologise to Jung eun before running away with his friend. 

After the group of seniors has scram off, Jinsol turns to the crowd and everyone flinch at the piercing glare Jinsol wore. Everyone rushes out of the corridor and make their way to class as if nothing has happened. The beautiful woman is awed beyond words by what she just saw.

Jinsol turns to Jung eun and she places a hand on the girl’s shaking one. “Are you okay?” Jinsol asks with her voice lace with concern.

Jung eun turns her head slowly to the soft voice of the girl. Jung eun sees concern in Jinsol’s eyes, it’s because of this set of eyes that it made Jung eun fall head over heels for the girl when they were younger. Jung eun nods her head and thanks Jinsol for her act. 

The beautiful woman makes her way to the pair and stands next to Jinsol. Jung eun turns to the woman and sees the sad look on her face. That made Jung eun feel so pathetic about herself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look fine,” the beautiful woman says as she reaches out to place a hand on Jung eun’s shoulder but Jung eun swats her hand away. The beautiful woman leans back in offence but decides to not do anything about it.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” 

With that, Jung eun pushes past the two women and hurriedly makes her way to her apartment. Unknown to her, Jinsol decides to follow Jung eun secretly. 

-

On her way back to her own apartment, Jung eun’s knee nearly buckles. Jung eun holds onto the cold walls of the building to keep herself up. Placing a hand over her mouth, Jung eun tries to stop herself from wailing in the middle of the corridor. A sharp piercing pain shot through her body, Jung eun fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Jung eun clutches her chest as she groans and moans in pain. 

In hopes of stopping the pain, Jung eun starts hitting her chest repeatedly. Each hit getting harder and more frequent. Jung eun suddenly feels her throat getting drier and drier by the second. Jung eun scratches her neck as she let out a painful dry cough that irritates her throat. 

Jung eun lays on her side as tears brim in her eyes. Letting out the most painful dry cough she has ever experienced, she coughs out a flower into her hand. Jung eun’s eyes widen when she sees a blood-stained aster flower petal in her hands. Jung eun is about to mope over the flowers when she hears Jinsol’s voice.

“Jung eun!” Jinsol gasps upon seeing the sight of Jung eun on the ground.

Jung eun struggles to stand up and clutches the flower petals tightly in her hand. Leaning against the walls of the building, Jung eun drags herself down the corridor to her apartment. When Jung eun reaches her apartment, Jung eun quickly fish around her pockets for her keys.

“Are you okay?” a familiar soft concern voice is heard. Jung eun turns her head to the voice. Jung eun squints her eyes at the blurry figure standing next to her, her vision is getting blurry which makes it hard for Jung eun to see who it was clearly.

“J-Jinsol?” Jung eun calls out with much trouble and Jinsol nods her head at the girl. Jung eun places a hand on her head as she feels a wave of dizziness coming over her. Jung eun wanted to push the girl away but her legs gave in and she falls into Jinsol’s arms.

Jinsol catches Jung eun and quickly place a hand on her forehead, “you’re burning.”

“I’m fine,” Jung eun forces out as she tries to pull herself out of Jinsol’s hold. 

“No, you’re not,” Jinsol says and watches Jung eun collapse in her arm. The keys in Jung eun’s hand drops to the ground. Jinsol’s eyes widen and quickly bends down up the keys to open the door. 

Jinsol pushes the door open and takes in a deep breath as she heaves Jung eun up into a bridal style carry. Jinsol makes her way into Jung eun’s apartment and quickly place Jung eun down on her own bed. Taking Jung eun’s shoe off, Jinsol quickly removes the outerwear that Jung eun was wearing. 

Rushing into the bathroom, Jinsol quickly walks back out with a basin of cold water and a towel. Rinsing the towel in cold water, Jinsol dries the towel and daps it around her Jung eun’s face. Jinsol is cooling Jung eun down halfway when Jung eun’s hands reach up to her wrist and stop her in her actions.

“Hmm?” Jinsol asks softly as she moves lose strains of hair off Jung eun’s face.

“Why?” Jung eun asks softly with her eyes close but her hold on Jinsol still remains there.

“Why not?” Jinsol questions back softly with a chuckle.

A small smile appears on Jung eun’s face and Jung eun let goes of Jinsol’s hands. Jinsol takes this as a hint that Jung eun is allowing her to continue so she did. Each dab on Jung eun’s face is so light and gentle. Jinsol’s so careful with her that it makes Jung eun think that Jinsol isn’t really the type to hurt someone. 

“You’re so gentle on me,” Jung eun comments suddenly and it makes Jinsol stop in her actions as she is changing the water. Jinsol turns to Jung eun and places the basin on the countertop, she sits back down next to Jung eun.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you,” Jinsol replies as she tucks Jung eun into her bed. Jung eun tits her head to the side so she can look at Jinsol better.

“You looked so in pain and pale when I saw you on the ground, I had no idea what happened but I hoped that being soft and gentle with you can help make you feel better a bit.” Jung eun’s heart skips a beat upon hearing that. Jung eun has never heard someone say that or had someone treat her like that.

Jinsol’s a first. 

No.

Jinsol has always been the first one because she’s also the first one to make Jung eun’s heart skip a beat a few years back.

-

_Her eyes roamed around the mansion, whoever owned this mansion must be the host of the party. Jung eun could see lots of drunk students dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. Jung eun’s face scrunches up in disgust when she sees bodies rubbing up and down each other as they dance erotically with their dance partner._

_Jung eun turns her head away and makes her way to the corner of the house. Jung eun rests her back against the wall and watches everyone with a red cup filled with beer. Jung eun has lost Jiwoo an hour ago. The moment two stepped into the party, Jiwoo disappeared from Jung eun’s side._

_A sigh escaped her mouth as Jung eun took another sip of beer, she has been sipping on this cup for the past half an hour – she has weak alcohol tolerance so she couldn’t afford to get another cup and make herself look like a fool._

_Jung eun rest her body against the wall as she whips out her phone, she scrolls through her social media with a bored expression, she was so engrossed in checking up on her friend’s social activity that she failed to notice a figure in front of her._

_“Bored?” a sweet soft voice was heard and Jung eun looks up, her breath was taken away when she met eyes with the figure in front of her._

_Jung eun blinks her eyes as her jaw drops a little in awe, how can someone look so beautiful? She must be god’s favourite because Jung eun has never seen anyone as beautiful as her._

_“Hello?”_

_Jung eun snapped out of her trance and closed her mouth, she let out an awkward chuckle and nodded her head, “yeah…I’m bored.”_

_“well hello bored, I’m Jinsol. Nice to meet you,” the fine-looking figure smiled as she held out her hand to shake Jung eun’s one. Jung eun looks down and notices how slender the woman’s hand was as compared to her butter-looking like fingers. Nonetheless, Jung eun took the woman’s – Jinsol – hands and gave it a firm shook – a business-like handshake that her family taught her._

_“Relax, I’m no business partner with you.” The woman smiled and let go of Jung eun’s hand, “do you have a name? or I’ll call you bored forever.’_

_“Funny, I’m Jung eun. Nice to meet you too,” Jung eun smiled and looked away, she couldn’t look at Jinsol in the eyes just in case she’ll lose herself in them again and she would look like a creep to Jinsol for staring at her._

_“You want to head out? There’s no point wasting your time away by standing here,” Jinsol suggested as she used her chin to point at the door, Jung eun raised an eyebrow at Jinsol._

_“I can’t leave this party, I came with a friend and promised to leave with her too.”_

_“Who’s your friend?”_

_“Jiwoo,” Jung eun replies._

_“Do you know how she looks like?”_

_“She’s around my height, she’s very bubbly and has bangs. You’ll be able to find her next to the dance floor or a pretty girl. Jiwoo wears a smile a lot so I think you’ll be able to spot her easily,” Jung eun describes her best friend to Jinsol._

_Jinsol pursed her lips and nodded her head, she told Jung eun to stay put and walked to the dance floor to look for Jiwoo. Jung eun watched Jinsol disappear in the crowds and not to been seen anymore. Jung eun lets out a sigh and leans back against the wall to wait for the girl._

_A while later, Jung eun sees Jinsol waving her hand at her. A smile forms on Jung eun’s face and she quickly walks to the girl._

_“I’ve found Jiwoo and told her that I’m going to borrow you for a bit. It took a little convincing, but I had her permission!” Jinsol grins at Jung eun and stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she turns to Jung eun, “now that you can leave, where do you want to go?”_

_Jung eun shrugs her shoulder and places the red cup down onto the table next to her, “I’ll follow you.”_

_Jinsol grins at Jung eun and nods her head. Suddenly, Jung eun feels a hand holding hers. Jung eun looks up and sees Jinsol smiling at her as she leads the two of them out of the party._

_“I’ll promise you’ll have fun with me then!” Jinsol beamed as she tugs Jung eun closer to her as the made their way out of the building._

_Jinsol brought Jung eun around the city, they went to the local carnival and played the games there, Jinsol won Jung eun a small stuff toy while Jung eun got Jinsol to ride the merry-go-round with her. The two later went to go on more rides despite Jung eun’s never-ending protest, Jung eun had no idea why she still got on the ride._

_Was it because she wanted to conquer her fears? Or was it because Jinsol looked so happy after every ride that Jung eun decided to go on rides with her?_

_It was the latter._

_After finishing all the ride, the sky has turned dark, it was the perfect time to get on the Ferris wheel to end their day. Jung eun has been eyeing on the Ferris wheel the moment they reached, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jinsol, so Jinsol brought the two of them on the Ferris wheel and the two spent 15 minutes on the ride._

_It was a slow journey up but it was worth the time as they got to see the stars clearly from their height, it was the most beautiful night Jung eun has ever seen – she got to thank Jinsol for that. Jinsol watch Jung eun stand up from her seat and whipped out her phone, she watches the girl snap so many photos of the sky and a selfie of her – she was glad that she made Jung eun’s day better._

_“Be careful, they will continue the ride soon,” Jinsol informed and Jung eun nods her head. They got to stay up for a while so they can snap a few photos before they continue to let the other pair in the other cabin to have their moment._

_However, this warning went on deaf ears because when the ride started moving, Jung eun couldn’t keep her balance and fell on top of Jinsol. The moment Jung eun lands on Jinsol, Jinsol’s eyes caught the sight of the flower tattoo Jung eun has on her shoulders._

_Jinsol’s arms wrapped around Jung eun’s back when Jung eun sat on her lap and their face was inches apart, the two stared at each other for a while before Jung eun snapped out of it and went back to her seat._

_“Sorry,” Jung eun said as she hides her red face from Jinsol, Jinsol nodded her head and looked away – her ears and neck were turning red by the second. Jinsol’s mind is filled with both the sight of the tattoo and the proximity she shared with Jung eun._

_The ride ended and the two made their way to the carpark, Jung eun played with the soft toy as she followed Jinsol at the back. Jinsol turns back and a small smile formed on her face when she sees how cute Jung eun looked when she was playing with the soft toy._

_That was the first time Jinsol feels her stomach skipping a beat._

_That was the first time Jung eun felt so happy and a fuzzy feeling filling her heart._

“Go and rest,” Jinsol says as she gives Jung eun a head pat. This makes Jung eun blush and she turns away from Jinsol. Jinsol just smiles and decides to not tease the girl.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very much welcome,” Jinsol smiles and stands up to leave. Jung eun watches the door close softly and she lays on her back. Jung eun turns to the soft toy that she got years ago on her coffee table. Flicking the nose of the teddy bear, Jung eun wonders if Jinsol remembers that night where they first met.

-

Jung eun lets out a soft groan as she stretches in her bed. This is the first time Jung eun has gotten a good sleep after so long. It’s also the first time Jung eun has never vomited out the flowers. Jung eun sits up on her bed slowly and runs her fingers through her hairs. 

The moment Jung eun sits up, Jinsol walks into her room with a tray of food in her hands. Jinsol’s face lights up and relief could be seen in her eyes, “You’re awake!”

“Yeah,” Jung eun blushes at that sight and scratches her nape. Jinsol grins and places the tray of food on her lap, she picks up the bowl of hot soup and scoops a spoonful. Blowing on the hot soup to cool it down, Jinsol brings the spoon to Jung eun’s mouth.

“ahh,” Jinsol teases as she watches Jung eun drinks the soup from the spoon with a red face.

“I can feed myself,” Jung eun says takes the food from Jinsol. Jinsol nods her head and rests her chin on her hand, she looks at Jung eun and watches the girl feed herself. 

“can you not look at me? I feel very self-conscious,” Jung eun says as she drinks the soup. Jinsol nods her head and sits up straight. Jung eun wants to walk away when she sees the corner of Jung eun’s mouth is dirty.

“Hey, you got something there,” Jinsol says as she points to the left corner of Jung eun's mouth. Jung eun frowns and wipes the right corner of her mouth instead of her left. 

“not there,” Jinsol says as she brings Jung eun’s hand to the left side of her mouth. Jung eun thanks Jinsol and goes to wipe the left corner of her own mouth. Jinsol lets out a laugh and shakes her head, she can’t believe Jung eun still can miss that spot.

Leaning closer to Jung eun, Jinsol brings a napkin and cleans the corner of Jung eun’s mouth. Jung eun blushes upon that and watches Jinsol cleans her mouth gently. Jung eun licks her lip and swallow the lump of air stuck in her throat when she can feel Jinsol’s hot breath on her lips.

Jinsol leans back and places the napkin down, she was about to turn to Jung eun when she feels something soft on her lips. Jinsol’s eyes widen when she sees Jung eun’s face close to her, so close that the tips of their nose touch. The kiss was soft and quick because Jung eun pulls back with a red face.

Jinsol brings her fingers to her lips as she feels her heart race, she can’t believe her high school crush just kiss her. Jinsol sits there on her bed not saying a word. Jinsol’s too stumped by the fact that she cannot piece her mind together using words.

Suddenly Jung eun stands up and hurriedly rushes out of Jinsol’s room. Jinsol panics and rushes after Jung eun. Jinsol stops Jung eun in her tracks by reaching over to hold the girl’s wrist.

“Where are you going?” Jinsol asks worriedly when she sees Jung eun panicking.

“Uh…uhm…I-I don’t have any food in the fridge! I’m going to go get some,” Jung eun stutters out as she grabs her wallet on her study table and leaves the apartment. Jinsol lets out a chuckle and scratches her neck awkwardly, she wonders how she’s going to face Jung eun as her roommate. 

-

The moment Jung eun came back that day, Jinsol was nowhere to be seen. Jung eun places her groceries on the table and she sits down on the chair with a sigh. Memories from yesterday morning come flooding back to her. Jinsol’s going to be her new roommate. 

A realisation dawned upon her. Where was she going to deal with her flower disease? Jung eun’s apartment was the place where Jung eun gets the most privacy, the only place where she can cry about her disease. Now with Jinsol’s presence, Jung eun has no idea how to keep her flowers inside of her. 

“Why did I even agreed to it?” Jung eun grumbles as she sits on her living room couch with her head resting on the couch headrest and rubs her temples, “I should have insisted on saying no.”

Today is the day where Jinsol would move in and is also the day that Jung eun dreads the most. Jung eun flops around her couch like a dead fish as grumbles escape her mouth, just why did she agree to it.

“I really wish Jiwoo was here,” Jung eun sighs as she stops flopping around on the couch, she stares out into the window as she remembered how she was supposed to room with her best friend but Jiwoo decided to study overseas.

_RING~ RING~_

Jung eun turns her head to the door and stands up to walk to the door, she opens the door and is ready to be welcomed by a fashionably dressed Jung Jinsol but she didn’t expect to see the girl dressed in an oversized tee-shirt and lemon-printed track pants.

“You have a very unique fashion sense…” Jung eun trails off softly.

“Hmm?” Jinsol cocks an eyebrow at Jung eun, “you got an issue with how I wear?”

“no,” Jung eun surrenders and Jinsol nods her head. Jung eun watches Jinsol brings huge luggage in front of her. When Jinsol looks up, Jung eun’s eyes meet Jinsol’s one

Jinsol’s beautiful brown orbs were hidden behind the pair of big round glasses and her face dawned a smile, the smile alone was about to make Jung eun to feel a little flustered.

Jung eun steps aside and opens the door fully so Jinsol could come into her apartment. Jinsol thanks Jung eun for that and sent her another smile which made Jung eun’s heartbeat quickly. Jung eun closes the door and stood next to the taller girl.

“How much did you pay for rent?” Jinsol asked as she grazes her fingertips along the marbled table.

“I don’t pay for rent,” Jung eun said and Jinsol turns to her, “I own this apartment.”

“Oh,” Jinsol’s eyes widen at that statement. Jung eun’s parents still love to spoil their only daughter huh. Jinsol nods her head and Jung eun gives Jinsol a tight-lip smile.

“Let me show you your room,” Jung eun said as she reaches forward wanting to take Jinsol’s luggage, but her hands were swat away. Jung eun stands up and looks at Jinsol feeling a little offended by that rude action. 

Jinsol saw and quickly waved her hand in front of her, “I didn’t mean that rudely! It’s just my luggage is very heavy, and I don’t want you to do something as simple as bringing my luggage to the room! Especially after that day.”

Jung eun pulls her hand back and keeps them folded in front of her. Right, Jinsol took care of her not long ago. Jung eun pinches her nose bridge as her worries of her handling her disease comes back to her. Jinsol sees the discomfort on Jung eun’s face and quickly rushes to the girl, “Are you okay?”

“yea, I’m fine…” Jung eun says as she holds up her hand to stop Jinsol from coming too close to her. Jung eun doesn’t want Jinsol to see how red her face has turned because she remembered the kiss, they shared that day. 

“Okay,” Jinsol steps away sounding not convinced at all but decides to not question the girl further. 

“You must be tired from all the travelling, so let me help you,” Jung eun said as she tries again but Jinsol kicks her luggage away and the two watch the blue luggage, covered with cartoon fish stickers, roll into the living room before it hits the corner of the sofa and falls to the ground.

The two flinched at the impact of the big blue luggage hitting the ground, the impact was strong enough to bust Jinsol’s luggage open. Jinsol’s eyes widen as she runs to her luggage and tried to shove all her stuff that has flown out back into the luggage. Jung eun shook her head and joined in to help Jinsol.

“Here let me help,” Jung eun said as she reaches over to pick up Jinsol’s clothes. Jinsol nods her head while she hastily grabbed all her clothes and shoved it into her luggage. Jung eun was collecting Jinsol’s clothes peacefully when she accidentally picked up Jinsol’s bluefish underwear, she blushed at that sight.

“Ahem…” Jung eun cleared her throat as she turns her head away from the underwear and brought her hand to Jinsol, “yo-your underwear...”

“huh? Oh…OH!” Jinsol’s eyes widen and snatch her underwear from Jung eun’s hold before slotting it somewhere in between her clothes in her luggage, “thank you.”

“you’re welcome,” Jung eun mutter out as she stands up so Jinsol can pack up her stuff, she stood by the side and watch Jinsol sit on her luggage as she struggled to zip her luggage up. Jung eun steps forward wanting to help but Jinsol quickly stops Jung eun by saying she got it.

“no, you didn’t get it, come on let me help…” Jung eun said as she waits for Jinsol to get off her luggage.

Jinsol mutter out thanks and sits on the ground to watch Jung eun. Jung eun takes out Jinsol’s clothing and stands up. Jinsol’s eyes widen when she sees Jung eun walking away from her with her clothes and grabs the other clothing before following behind Jung eun quickly.

Once Jinsol steps into her new room, she’s amazed by how nicely it was furnished. Jung eun has moved everything out of the spare room in her apartment and got a bed and a wardrobe for Jinsol, she cleaned the place thoroughly hoping she has provided enough for the girl – it was more than enough. 

Jinsol is exploring the room while Jung eun keeps the clothes in the wardrobe. Have way exploring her new study table, Jinsol sees a box sitting on the table. Jinsol picks up the box and removes the lid to see 2 Gundam box inside. 

“OH MY GOD!” Jinsol gasps. Jinsol turns to Jung eun and pulls Jung eun into the tightest hug she could ever give. Jung eun was taken aback but once she sees the opened box on the study table, she finally knows why Jinsol’s reacting this way.

“I don’t know if you have this 2 Gundam from the latest series yet so I hope you don’t,” Jung eun smiles as she returns the hug. Jinsol leans back and gives Jung eun a peck on the cheek, one that’s so close yet so far from her lips. Jung eun blushes and lets go of Jinsol.

“I’m sorry if this room is small, this is the guest room. I hope you’ll feel at home,” Jung eun says as she gives Jinsol a soft squeeze on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Jinsol’s eyes widen when she sees Jung eun walking out, “wait where are you going?”

Jung eun stops and turns to Jinsol, “out, why?”

“Can I come with?” Jinsol asks quickly but once she realises what she said she quickly takes it back, “wait no it’s okay, sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine if you want to come along, I give you 3 minutes so hurry up.”

With that Jung eun close the door behind her and Jinsol immediately changes out of her outfit and hurried out to meet Jung eun. 

-

“So, where are we going?” Jinsol asks as she holds her Zootopia purse in her hand. Jung eun turns to the girl and sees the familiar purse in Jinsol’s hand. Jinsol looks at where Jung eun is looking at and smiles.

“This is the purse that you got me when we went to Everland a few years back, I have been using this since!” Jinsol grins as she wears the purse around her neck. Jung eun raise an eyebrow at the girl and nods her head, a smile forms on her face after knowing the girl has yet to forget how they first meet.

“I’m going to the market to get some pork so we can grill them to celebrate you moving in,” Jung eun says as she walks side by side with Jinsol. 

“Wowie! A feast just for me?!” Jinsol exclaims as she holds Jung eun’s arms and rubs her face against the girl’s bicep. Disgust was plastered on Jung eun’s face as she tries to push Jinsol’s face away from her but fails since Jung eun didn’t manage to push the girl away. 

“Hey! There’s the mart!” Jinsol exclaims as she jumps up at down while pointing at the shopping mart. Jung eun turns to Jinsol with a disbelief look, “you never went to a shopping mart before?”

“Nope, my parents didn’t allow me remember?” Jinsol says with a roll of an eye as she remembers how protective her parents are. Now that Jung eun thinks about it, Jung eun has met Jinsol’s family before. Including the weird-looking uncle that Jinsol loves to spend her time with to talk about stuff that she has no clue on.

“Jinsol…” Jung eun calls out for Jinsol. Jinsol turns to Jung eun with a raised eyebrow, “yes?”

“Is Professor Choi your uncle?” 

“yea! You didn’t know?” Jung eun nods her head and Jinsol lets out a laugh. 

“Well now you that you know, I guess you can probably figure out why Professor Choi was begging you to let me be your roommate.” Jung eun’s eyes widen and turn to Jinsol who skips away with a sheepish grin.

“JUNG JINSOL!!!” Jung eun yells as she runs after the girl who started running for her life. 

-

“Jung eun,” Jinsol calls out. Jung eun stops in her actions of grilling the rest of the pork belly and looks up at the girl who is poking on her food. 

“Is the food not up to your liking?” Jung eun asks with a frown. 

“No,” Jinsol shakes her head and a blush creeps onto her face as she continues, “Why did you kiss me that day?”

“Oh…” Jung eun trails off and her face heats up upon Jinsol’s question. 

“That wasn’t me actually, it’s my 2nd personality!” Jung eun laughs it off and quickly goes back to grilling the pork belly. Jinsol lets out a scoff and shakes her head at Jung eun, 2nd personality…really?

“By the way, why did you change course?” Jung eun asks as she grills the last slab of pork belly. Jinsol creates a wrap for Jung eun and feeds it into Jung eun’s mouth while she thought of an answer.

“For you,” Jinsol answers truthfully. Honesty is the best policy. 

“Me?!” Jung eun said perplexed. Jinsol nods her head and eats her slices of pork belly quietly. 

“I just wanted to see you again, after we suddenly lost contact with each other during high school…I couldn’t help but look for you,” Jinsol sighs as she places her chopsticks down.

“Why did you cut contacts with me?” Jinsol asks as she looks at Jung eun with sadness in her eyes. Jung eun looks away from Jinsol and tries to stand up when Jinsol rushes over to her. Jinsol sits next to Jung eun and turns her body to Jung eun. Placing both her hands-on Jung eun’s shoulder, Jinsol stops Jung eun from escaping her question.

“Why did you cut contacts with me? I’ve never changed my number at all hoping you’ll contact me again, but you didn’t…” Jinsol mumbles out the last part but Jung eun hears it clearly. 

“I…” Jung eun opens her mouth to say something but words did not come out. 

_The lights dimmed and the songs were heard playing in the background, this was her pride and joy, dancing was her pride and joy. Jinsol stood in there in the middle of the limelight, everyone’s eyes were on her, including the pair of alluring eyes that caught the attention of Jinsol. The smile on the owner of those pair of eyes made Jinsol feel all tingling inside, it feels weird but so right at the same time._

_The owner of those pair of eyes is Jung eun._

_The whole time that Jinsol was performing, her eyes never left the Jung eun. Throughout the performance, there was nothing else but to perform well and execute her dance routine perfectly to not only impress everyone but also to try to win the heart of Jung eun._

_Unknown to Jinsol, it worked._

_After the performance, the curtains closed. Jinsol was removing her makeup in her holding room when she hears a knock on the door. She whipped her head back and a frown formed. Who was looking for her at such a time? Jinsol stood up and opened the door. The door opened and revealed the girl with alluring eyes that captivated Jinsol, she was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand._

_“Hey,” Jung eun smiled shyly as she held out the bouquet of flowers in front of Jinsol._

_Jinsol looks down and took the flowers from the girl, a smile formed on her face as she thanked Jung eun, awkward silence falls between them after that as they both struggled to find something to say._

_“So…what brings you here?” Jinsol asked with a small smile. Jung eun looks up and Jinsol swears to god that the frown the girl was wearing was the cutest frown in the whole universe._

_“I-I was actually here to support my best friend but…I was caught staring at you that she told me to give you the flowers instead and to congratulate you,” Jung eun stuttered out as she played with her fingers, this made Jinsol swoon._

_Jinsol leans against the door frame and took a quick whiff of the roses, “thank you.” The girl looks up with tinted cheeks and nodded her head shyly, her eyes glued to the ground._

_“I…uhm…it was a good performance just now! Congrats!” Jung eun suddenly blurted out and quickly waved Jinsol goodbye before running out of the backstage. Jinsol lets out a chuckle and shook her head at Jung eun._

_Jinsol looks down at the bouquet of flowers. It was a bouquet of asters. Jinsol’s favourite flowers. The bouquet of flowers contained both white and pink asters which symbolise innocence and love. Jinsol looks up at the empty backstage hallway, “thank you.”_

_-_

_“One and Two and Three and Four.”_

_Jinsol danced and twirled around to her dance teacher’s clapping. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she practises hard, Jinsol looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a small smile before she pushed herself harder and ended the dance with a proud smile on her face._

_“And…Well done!” Jinsol’s dance teacher exclaimed as she walks over to Jinsol and hands her a bottle of water to which Jinsol took it with thanks._

_“You’ll definitely shine in the upcoming competition, continue practising Jinsol!” Jinsol smiled brightly as she stood up quickly to bid her dance teacher goodbye._

_Jinsol laid down on the cold wooden floor of the dance studio, her chest moves up and down as she catches her breath, she turns to the wall clock and noticed the time. It’s 8pm already. Jinsol sat up and gulped down the water before throwing it back into her duffel bag, she grabs a towel and wipes her sweat away._

_Just as Jinsol was about to get up to leave the dance studio, a knock coming from the door was heard. Jinsol looks up to see Sooyoung standing by the door with a smile, “Hey!”_

_“Why are you here?” Jinsol asked Sooyoung while she stretches herself, her muscles were getting sore._

_“I went to look for you at your place just now, but your mom told me you’re here, so I decided to come over to look for you. I waited a while for you to finish so I can bring you out for dinner,” Sooyoung says as she massages Jinsol’s sore shoulder._

_“How did you know I’m hungry huh? Bringing me out for dinner and all,” Jinsol laughs as she enjoys the massage, she’s getting from Sooyoung._

_“That’s because I’m your best friend who many people mistake us as girlfriends, ew!” Sooyoung gags and Jinsol sends a slap to Sooyoung’s arm. The two broke into a big laugh as the two gets into a slapping contest._

_“Come on, the shop won’t wait for us if we keep delaying our time here!” Sooyoung says as she picks up Jinsol’s duffel bag to wear it over her shoulder. Jinsol nods her head and lets Sooyoung ruffle her hair before they left the dance academy hands in hands to the restaurant._

_Jung eun, who just reached the dance academy, stood not far from the entrance and sees Jinsol leaving the dance academy with another woman hand in hand. Jung eun frowns and watch the big smiles the two wore. There weren’t any gaps between them at all. Jinsol and that woman looked so close together. Jung eun’s hold on her bento tightens. Jung eun held it so tight that it made her knuckles turn white._

_Jung eun turns the other way around and makes her way home as tears roll down her face. Halfway through her journey, Jung eun starts getting into fits of coughing. Initially, it was okay and Jung eun dismisses it, but it soon got worst. Each cough was so painful to Jung eun. It felt like each cough was scratching her throat and making her bleed inside._

_Jung eun’s hold on the bento loosen and her hands fly up to her neck. Jung eun began scratching on them as her body slouched forward to vomit out whatever was irritating her. Jung eun coughs out blood onto the ground before some pink and white petals were seen in them. Jung eun frowns and touch the pink and white petals in the small pool mixture of blood and saliva._

_“Fl…flower petals,” Jung eun mumbles out and her hands shakes upon seeing them up close. Jung eun quickly stands up and grabs her bento box before running home with tears running down her face. Slamming the main door open, Jung eun makes a beeline to her father’s room. Her father jumps out of bed and sees his crying daughter holding something bloody in her hands._

_“What’s wrong?” her father asked worriedly when he sees Jung eun falling to the ground. Jung eun’s father looks at the hand extended to him and his jaw drops upon the sight of the blood-stained flower petals._

_“I’m getting you to the hospital,” her father says as he stands up quickly. Jung eun’s eyes widen and crawl over quickly to hug her father’s leg. Jung eun cries on her father’s leg as she begged for him to not bring her to the hospital._

_“Please, I don’t want to get the surgery and forget about her!” Jung eun wails as she knows why her father is bringing her to the hospital. Her father’s heart shattered upon the sight of his broken daughter._

_“Forget about who?”_

_“Jinsol…Jung Jinsol,” Jung eun place both her hands together and rubs them together as she begs her father to not drag her to the hospital to get the surgery. Her father just stands there watching his only daughter begging him with tears rolling out her eyes. The desperation in Jung eun’s action as she clung onto his leg was able to shatter his heart repeatedly._

_-_

“Why did you cut contacts with me? I’ve never changed my number at all hoping you’ll contact me again, but you didn’t…” Jinsol mumbles out the last part but Jung eun hears it clearly. 

“It’s nothing, I just changed my number. Are you done? Let’s clean up,” Jung eun force out a smile and picks up the dirty dishes. Jinsol nods her head sadly and helps Jung eun with the dishes. The two of them stands side by side each other as they clean the dirty dishes quietly.

“I’ll dry them, and you’ll wash them,” Jung eun says as she takes a cloth from the cloth rack to start drying the clean plates. Jinsol grins at Jung eun and Jung eun just let out a soft scoff before shaking her head at her. 

Jung eun takes the plates and chopsticks away from Jinsol and dries it before putting it on a dish rack that is placed next to the sink. Jung eun then leaves Jinsol’s side to throw away the rubbish in the rubbish bin.

“Be right back,” Jung eun says and Jinsol nods her head. 

After a while of cleaning, Jung eun comes back from the throwing of the rubbish and the sight of her sink in the kitchen scares her. “What is this…” Jung eun ask out from behind Jinsol that it scares her. Jinsol jumps up a little and nearly dropped the dirty plates back into the sink filled with soapy water.

“I’m cleaning the dishes?”

“It’s too much soap! God! My sink is dirty!!” Jinsol lets out a sheepish grin and grabs a handful of bubbles before smearing it on Jung eun’s face. Jung eun let out a yelp splash the soapy water on Jinsol.

“Hey! This water is dirty!” Jinsol pouts as she looks down at her drenched shirt. Jung eun turns to the girl and her eyes widen upon the sight of Jinsol’s black lace bra. Jung eun quickly turns her head away and grabs a random cloth from the cloth rack to pass it to Jinsol.

“Please cover yourself up,” Jung eun says and holds out the cloth with shaking hands. Jinsol frowns and looks down. Jinsol’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape when she sees her white shirt becoming see-through from being drenched. Jinsol takes the clean cloth with thanks and leaves Jung eun in the kitchen while she goes to change.

Jung eun rubs her face using her hands as she scolds herself for her action. “Why did I splash water on her when she’s wearing a white shirt!” Jung eun scolds herself mentally as she goes through a small mental breakdown.

Not long later, Jinsol walks out in a fresh set of clothing. Jinsol stands by the side as she watches Jung eun clean up the kitchen counter and dining table diligently. Jinsol is gazing at Jung eun so intently that she didn’t notice Jung eun looking right back at her with a confused look.

“Is there something on my face?” Jung eun asks as she touches her face. This makes Jinsol snap out of her trance. Jinsol shakes her head with a small smile and makes her way to the living room. Settling down on the comforts of the couch, Jinsol sprawls out her limbs on it.

“move over, I have no space.”

“no,” Jinsol whines.

“This is my couch,” Jung eun complains as she pulls Jinsol’s leg away from the couch.

“no!” Jinsol whines and kicks her legs in the air to show tantrum. Jung eun rolls her eyes and slaps Jinsol’s butt hard which make the girl jump up in pain. Taking the opportunity, Jung eun sits down on the couch and ignores the pouting Jinsol soothing her butt.

“You’re so mean!” Jinsol puffs up her cheeks and lays her head on Jung eun’s lap. Jung eun raise an eyebrow and wants to shoot a reply when Jinsol places a finger on her lips to tell her to keep quiet. 

“I missed times like this when we will be at your place just chilling like this…you’ll try to kick me off your couch but I’ll win in the end and we’ll fall asleep just sitting like this,” Jinsol lets out a contented sigh as she reminisces about the times with Jung eun.

“I…uhm…it’s late, I got to sleep.” Jinsol frowns as she sits up and watches Jung eun leaves the living room hurriedly and hears the door of Jung eun’s room click. Jinsol stares at the empty corridor and lets out a sigh. Jinsol pulls out the blood-stained flower petals from her pockets that she found that day when she saw Jung eun on the ground.

_“Where are you going?” Jinsol asks worriedly when she sees Jung eun panicking._

_“Uh…uhm…I-I don’t have any food in the fridge! I’m going to go get some,” Jung eun stutters out as she grabs her wallet on her study table and leaves the apartment. Jinsol lets out a chuckle and scratches her neck awkwardly, she wonders how she’s going to face Jung eun as her roommate._

_Jinsol stands up and picks up the tray of food wanting to leave when her eyes spot the small dust bin next to Jung eun’s bed. Placing the tray of food back down on the bed, Jinsol digs through the dust bin and her eyes widen at the blood-stained aster flower petals on her fingertips._

_Standing up, Jinsol rushes out of Jung eun’s s apartment and down the hallway to where she found Jung eun. Jinsol squints her eyes as she looks for the flower. Jinsol quickly bends down to pick up the flower petals when she sees something red on the carpeted floor of the building._

_Holding the flower petals in one hand, Jinsol quickly whips out her phone and dials for Sooyoung._

_“Hey Soo, are you still in school?” Jinsol asks as she walks back to Jung eun’s apartment to gather her stuff._

_“Nope, I left the moment you ran after her. Who is she anyway? You didn’t tell me about her,” Sooyoung complains on the other side of the line. Jinsol rolls her eyes and tells the girl that she’ll tell her about Jung eun later._

_“Why did you call?” Sooyoung asks._

_“I need to look for your dad, I have something to ask him. It’s important, can you help me with that?” Jinsol asks as she locks Jung eun’s apartment and rushes to the lift lobby._

_“I can but what is it? That it’s so important,” Sooyoung ask again._

_“It’s regarding the girl, you’ll know soon please stop asking me questions.”_

_“Okay, I’ll text my dad right now give me a second.”_

_“Thanks,” Jinsol thanks Sooyoung as she enters the lift. Putting Sooyoung’s call on hold, Jinsol makes another phone call to her chauffeur to come to fetch her._

_“Hey, Sol?”_

_“Yea? Sorry I was calling my chauffeur,” Jinsol apologises as she goes back to Sooyoung’s call._

_“My dad is free now; I’ll meet you in the hospital.”_

_“Okay thank you, see you there.” Jinsol thanks Sooyoung again before hanging up the call. Stepping out of the lift, Jinsol rushes to the front of the building and gets into the car. Throughout her ride to the hospital, Jinsol couldn’t help but worry about Jung eun and the flower petals that she has coughed out._

_-_

_“So uhm…Doctor Ha…can you tell me what these are? I found my friend coughing them out,” Jinsol says as she shows her hand that has blood-stained flower petals in them. Sooyoung leans forward to take a look and frowns upon that sight._

_“Uhm passes them to me,” Doctor Ha says as he extends his hand out. Jinsol drops the flower petals into his hand and retracts her hands back. Sooyoung nudge Jinsol’s arm and whispers to the girl, “who is this friend of yours?”_

_“A high school crush,” Jinsol whispers back without looking at Sooyoung. Sooyoung leans back into her seat with an amused look._

_“Is she pretty?” Sooyoung whispers again._

_“Yes.”_

_“Is she single?”_

_“You have a girlfriend Soo, stop. If not, I’ll tell Jiwoo about it,” Jinsol hissed out and Sooyoung immediately zips up. Sooyoung pouts as she melts into the chair that she was sitting on. Speaking about Jiwoo, Sooyoung misses her dearly. Sooyoung has no idea why Jiwoo insisted on studying overseas when she could have enrolled in SNU with her._

_“I want to try out a long-distance relationship!” Jiwoo chirps one day in the middle of them relaxing in the bathtub. Sooyoung frowns and pulls Jiwoo back into her arms, “why? Aren’t we technically having a long-distance relationship since we’re in different province?”_

_“That’s not the same Soo, I want to be away from Korea. I want to know how it is to live overseas!” Jiwoo explains as she holds Sooyoung’s hand in hers. Sooyoung pouts at her girlfriend. The thought of having Jiwoo so far away from her makes Sooyoung feel disturbed and sad._

_“I’ll go with you,” Sooyoung announced._

_“No!” Jiwoo blurted out and Sooyoung frowns at her._

_“Are you seeing someone else behind my back? Are you not into me anymore? Am I not good enough for you?” Sooyoung bombs Jiwoo with questions and Jiwoo place both her hands on Sooyoung’s face. Cupping Sooyoung’s gently in her own hands, Jiwoo place a kiss on Sooyoung’s nose._

_“No, I’m not seeing anyone behind your back and I’m still very into you.” Sooyoung lets out a relief sigh but her pouts remain on her face._

_“You’re enough for me, in fact, more than enough! Baby, I love you and you know that. However, I want to be independent you know?” Jiwoo says and Sooyoung nods her head._

_“And?”_

_“And I want to try this long-distance relationship with you because I want to pursue my fashion design studies overseas,” Jiwoo explains as she gives Sooyoung another kiss on the nose._

_“When will you leave?”_

_“A few more weeks times.”_

_“Hngg I’ll miss you! I’ll make sure to visit you every chance that I can!” Sooyoung sobs into Jiwoo’s arm. Jiwoo lets out a soft laugh and rubs her hand up and down her girlfriend’s back._

_“Hey Soo, you good?” Jinsol calls out and nudges Sooyoung’s rib. Sooyoung shakes her head and pouts at Jinsol. Jinsol sighs and gives Sooyoung a squeeze on her shoulder, “has she texted you?”_

_“No,” Sooyoung pouts and slides down the chair. Jinsol lets out a disbelief snort and gives Sooyoung a pat on the leg before turning to Doctor Ha._

_“You say your friend cough this out right? Where is she?” Doctor Ha asked as he starts typing on his computer quickly._

_“Why is there something wrong?” Jinsol asked feeling nervous._

_“This is bad…” Jinsol hears Doctor Ha whisper to himself. Jinsol leans forward and grabs Doctor Ha’s hand in hers, “Is it very serious?”_

_“It is…in fact whoever your friend is, they are going to be in grave danger if they don’t get the surgery soon.”_

_“Surgery?” Jinsol frowns, “what grave danger are you talking about?”_

_“Your friend is suffering from a flower disease or also known as Hanahaki disease. It’s caused by unrequited love and the person suffering it will die from choking on the flowers that grow inside of them. By looking at the petals, the flowers will soon hit full bloom and that’s when they will die.”_

_“no…you’re joking right?” Jinsol asks softly and Doctor Ha shakes his head._

_“They are in grave danger, please get them to seek help from us soon.”_

_-_

“Jinsol,” Jung eun calls out and waves her hand in front of Jinsol’s face. Jinsol snaps out of her trance and turns to Jung eun with a smile on her face. Jung eun’s face scrunches up in disgust and looks away.

“Why are you calling me for?” Jinsol asks as she sits up properly. Jinsol closes her studying materials on the coffee table and puts all her attention on the girl sitting right in front of her. It has been 3 weeks since they move in together as roommates. After Jung eun walks out of Jinsol suddenly during that day, the two didn’t talk much with each other.

Only morning greetings are exchanged when they head to class together, but the moment class ends, Jung eun would always be the first to run out leaving Jinsol very confused. Did she do something wrong? Jinsol would always ask herself as she walks out of the class to meet Sooyoung. 

“You’ve been staring at me the past half an hour,” Jung eun says as she hides her red face from Jinsol. Jinsol smiles and rests both her arms on the coffee table as she leans forward. Placing a quick kiss on the tip of Jung eun’s nose, Jinsol watch Jung eun jumps back in surprise.

“Because you’re pretty that’s why I’m staring,” Jinsol grins cheekily, showing Jung eun her pearly white teeth. Jung eun places a hand on Jinsol’s head as she pushes the girl away from her. Laughter could be heard coming from Jinsol as she falls to the ground of the carpeted floor. 

“stop it!” Jung eun complains as she packs up her studying material. Jung eun is helping Jinsol catch up with the class when she catches the girl staring at her intently. Jung eun ignores it and continues talking for the next half an hour without looking up. 

The moment she looks up, Jung eun could see the emotions Jinsol’s eye carries changed. Jung eun is sure that it was filled with love but now it’s filled with sadness. Jung eun feels something is off so she decides to call for Jinsol and wants to ask the girl what she was thinking off but instead she just asked why she was staring at her.

“Stupid Jung eun!” Jung eun scolds herself internally as she quietly keeps her stuff. 

“What do you mean by stop it?”

“Stop saying things or doing things that you don’t mean it,” Jung eun scolds as she stands up wanting to head to her room but Jinsol stops her. Jinsol holds Jung eun’s wrist and stands up, she looks at Jung eun with a frown.

“What things are you talking about?” Jinsol asks in confusion.

“This,” Jung eun shows Jinsol by giving her a quick kiss on the nose. This makes the two of them blush. Jinsol quickly lets go of Jung eun and Jung eun takes this chance to leave. Jung eun leaves so hurriedly that before Jinsol could say anything, Jinsol hears the door click shut. 

“I mean it though…” Jinsol thoughts aloud to herself in the living room. Jinsol turns to the handwritten notes by Jung eun left on the table for her and smiles. Picking them up, Jinsol could see the post-it notes with an encouraging note on it.

_‘Don’t worry about not keeping up with the class. I’m here to help you so stop frowning in class, you look ugly when you frown. You’re doing great so keep it up :D’_

_A loud bang on the table woke the poor science student up. Jinsol’s eyes shot open as she shot up from her seat. Her eyes roam around the now-empty library before she turns to look at the angry student librarian glaring right at her. A sheepish grin spread across Jinsol’s face._

_“Yah!” the angry student librarian started before leaning down to look at Jinsol’s nametag. “Jung Jinsol! If you’re going to sleep in the library and not study, you might as well do that at home!”_

_“Oh, I’m so sorry! I fell asleep amid doing my revision, I promise it won’t happen again!” Jinsol quickly apologised as she bows her head down a few times. Jinsol totally was so bored out by her textbook that she wanted to take a short 10-minute snooze which accidentally ended up as a 1-hour snooze._

_“And also, keep your mouth shut when you sleep. Your drool is everywhere!” the student librarian finished with a loud gag sound before walking away from Jinsol._

_Jinsol’s eyes widen as she quickly used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her mouth and the table. Jinsol slaps both her hand to her face as she scolds herself internally for drooling in her sleep._

_“Urgh! If someone else was to find me sleeping like that and takes pictures of me to put it up online, I can kiss goodbye to my finally peaceful high school life…” Jinsol sighs._

_Suddenly the sight of a hand holding a few tissues appear right in her face. Jinsol jumps back in shock and hears a peal of melodic laughter following that. Jinsol looks up and sees the famous Kim Jung Eun standing right next to her holding a couple of tissues for her._

_“here, you need it.” Jung eun smiles as she shows Jinsol the tissues. Taking the tissues from Jung eun with a soft thanks, Jinsol quickly wipes up the drool on the table and on the sleeve of her shirt._

_“long day huh?” Jung eun asks when she sees Jinsol packing up hastily. Jinsol nods her head profusely and tries to zip up her bag but the number of thick books in her bag is forbidding her from zipping her bag up._

_“Here let me help,” Jung eun offers as she reaches over to take out some books form Jinsol’s bag._

_When Jung eun reaches over, their hands touched. The touch sent electricity to Jinsol’s hand and it makes her heart pumps quicker. Jinsol’s face flushes red and she watches Jung eun help her pack her bag._

_“all done!” Jung eun smiles as she lifts up Jinsol’s bag up for the girl to carry. Thanking the girl with a small bow of her head, Jinsol carries her own bag and wanted to carry her books when Jung eun stops her from it._

_“We live near each other, let’s walk home together.”_

_With that, Jinsol blinks her eyes at Jung eun walking away with her stack of books in her hands. The corner of Jinsol’s lips goes up as she rushes over to join Jung eun and the two walks home together side by side. Never once did their smile fall off their face during their walk home._

_For once, Jinsol thinks Jung eun’s the woman that she’s been looking for the whole time._

_For once, Jung eun feels the hollow feeling in her chest getting filled up by love and comforts from someone she knows through the word of other’s mouth._

_Jinsol and Jung eun have different views on each other but they share the same feelings and the same beat of heart when they are together._

_-_

_When the chime of the recess has gone off, Jung eun waited behind and watch everyone run out of the class. Especially her best friend, who has no idea she had stayed behind because in her eyes all she sees is her senior Ha Sooyoung._

_Jung eun lets out a sigh and crosses her arms together before resting her head on them. Jung eun plans to sleep her way through recess when the door of her class was heard sliding open. Jung eun sits up and sees Jinsol standing there with two bento boxes in her hand._

_Holding them up, Jinsol asks, “May I?”_

_Jung eun smiles and nods her head. Waving a hand over, Jung eun pulls a random chair she could reach next to her table for Jinsol. Jinsol sits down on the chair and grins at Jung eun before unwrapping the bento boxes._

_“I wanted to head down for recess but I saw you in the class so I decided to join you, not sure if you like the food I pack but I hope you do!” Jinsol beams as she passes Jung eun the chopsticks to eat. Jung eun thanks Jinsol and starts eating the packed food with Jinsol quietly._

_“Hey, uhm…” Jinsol looks up and sees Jung eun looking at her._

_“Wait you have something there,” Jinsol interrupts Jung eun and reaches over to pick the grain of rice on the corner of Jung eun’s mouth. Jung eun watches Jinsol eat that grain of rice Jinsol pick out from the corner of her mouth and it made her blush._

_“What is it?” Jinsol asks innocently as if the thing she did just now was normal._

_“I just want to say that you’re so different in and out of school.”_

_“What do you mean?” Jinsol asks with a tilt of her head. That sight of Jinsol reminds Jung eun of the puppy that rescued back not long ago. Has Jinsol always been this cute?_

_“The first time we met at the party, you were so confident and so bold but now that I see you in school you’re like so small so insecure or something,” Jung eun says and Jinsol raises an eyebrow._

_Leaning close to Jung eun, Jinsol ask out in a whisper, “you have seen two sides of me, which do you like best?”_

_“Wh-what?!” Jung eun stutters as she jumps back in surprise. Jung eun did not expect Jinsol to ask her such a question. How can someone do a 180 personality change this quick?! Jinsol lets out a chuckle when she sees such a reaction from Jung eun. Jinsol has no idea what kind of effect she has on Jung eun and it’s scary for the girl._

_“Let’s just continue eating quietly,” Jung eun says as she continues eating with Jinsol. The rest of the time was spent in silence. Jinsol could steal a few glances at Jung eun which didn’t go unnoticed by Jung eun. Jinsol’s isn’t quite subtle when it comes to staring at people._

Even now, after a few years. Jinsol hasn’t changed much. Jung eun lets out a groan and buries her head into her hands. Jung eun can’t wrap her finger around why Jinsol’s behaving in such a way around her. 

“Get your mind off her Jung eun! She has a girlfriend! It’s made clear when you saw the two of them that time at the cafeteria,” Jung eun scolds herself. 

“Jinsol’s out of reach already…it’s made known the moment I coughed out the flowers,” Jung eun whispers out sadly. Her shoulders sag and her body slouched forward. Jung eun stares as her pale hands on her lap, she has never seen them in any shades of pink after puking out so much blood for that few years.

At this rate, Jung eun’s probably going die from blood loss instead of the beautiful asters that she chokes on every other day spent without Jinsol by her side. Now that Jinsol’s by her side, the vomiting of flowers have ceased. 

The corner of Jung eun’s mouth goes up. Having Jinsol by her side was all she needs. Even though she couldn’t get the girl, she knows that she has been spending her time well with Jinsol. With a sigh, Jung eun pulls herself off her armchair and plops down on her bed. 

“Thanks for giving me the best cuddles teddy,” Jung eun smiles sadly as she hugs the teddy bear, that Jinsol got for her during their trip to Everland, close to her heart.

-

A week has passed and Jung eun and Jinsol’s relationship remains unchanged. Jinsol is still trying to figure out what has caused Jung eun to puke out flowers while Jung eun is still bent on not wanting to pursue anything more than just being friends with Jinsol. 

Jung eun leaves her afternoon class and makes her way to the cafeteria for her late lunch. Bringing her tray of food to her usual seat, Jung eun expects to be eating quietly but an unexpected guest comes to sit in front of her.

Jung eun looks up to see the same beautiful woman a few weeks ago. Taking a closer look, Jung eun recognises the beautiful woman. It’s the same beautiful woman she sees a few years back at the dance academy. 

“Has my beauty caught your tongue?” the beautiful woman smiles as she flips her hair. Jung eun lets out a scoff and shakes her head. Jung eun ignores the beautiful woman and starts eating her lunch.

“Hey! Is the food more appealing than I am?” Jung eun nods her head and the beautiful woman let out a gasp. “unbelievable! Jiwoo doesn’t think so though so that’s good.”

“You know Jiwoo?” Jung eun whips her head up and looks at the beautiful woman who is now wearing a big smile.

“I knew the mention of Jiwoo’s name will get your attention.” Jung eun rolls her eyes at the woman and the woman just laughs at the annoyed girl. 

“I’m Ha Sooyoung, I don’t think we’ve met before even though we’re in the same high school last time.” Jung eun furrows her eyebrows at Sooyoung. 

“So, you’re that Ha Sooyoung,” Jung eun says as she points her finger at Sooyoung.

“That’s me.”

“Aren’t you together with Jinsol?” Jung eun asks and Sooyoung who is drinking Jung eun’s cup of water spits out her drink.

“PFFT WHAT?!” Sooyoung laughs out loud and places a hand over her stomach. God, she didn’t expect to hear such a thing coming from Jung eun. Jiwoo’s right about her best friend, the things she says sometimes is very funny.

“No! I’m together with Jiwoo, don’t you know?” Sooyoung asks and Jung eun shakes her head. Sooyoung’s smile drops off her face, right Jiwoo did cry to her about how her best friend just suddenly cut contact with her halfway through their high school years. 

“I only know she went to study overseas through social media, I never really went to text her because of what I did…” Jung eun trails off and places her chopsticks down on her napkin. Jung eun plays with her fingers on her lap and Sooyoung reach over to give her a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

“Jiwoo’s waiting for you to text her you know? Jiwoo has never stopped talking about you to me for the longest time, even the smallest thing that reminds her of you. She really misses you Jung eun,” Sooyoung says and Jung eun nods her head. 

“Why did you cut contacts with Jiwoo and Jinsol?” Sooyoung asks softly, she really wants to know why. The moment Jinsol tells Sooyoung that she’s moving out to room with her high school crush, Sooyoung knows it’s about Jung eun. That day at the cafeteria, Sooyoung was trying to push Jung eun’s button and it worked.

Jung eun still likes Jinsol that much that even the slightest flirting could make her react in such a way. The knowledge of Jung eun having the flower disease also make her feel at a loss as she has no idea whether she should tell her girlfriend or not because after all Jiwoo and Jung eun are childhood friends.

“I have my reasons,” Jung eun replies shortly and leans back into the chair that she’s sitting on. Jung eun doesn’t wish to tell Sooyoung why and Sooyoung respect the girl’s decision. 

“Well, I hope whatever your reasons are, I wish you can tell Jiwoo and Jinsol so they can help you more than I do.” Jung eun looks up and sees Sooyoung wearing a soft smile. Jung eun gives Sooyoung a small smile and looks back down at her hand.

“Well, I came to see how you’re doing and to tell you that Jinsol is very single and ready to mingle because it seems like you have misunderstood how close Jinsol and I are. I’ll now leave you to Jinsol as I go and find Jiwoo today!” Sooyoung says as she ruffles Jung eun’s hair before standing up.

“Hey uhm,” Jung eun calls out for Sooyoung before the girl leaves the cafeteria. Sooyoung turns back to Jung eun and sees the girl holding out a familiar bracelet in her hand.

“Pass this to Jiwoo, she left it at my place when we had a small argument.”

“Okay,” Sooyoung takes the bracelet from Jung eun and asks, “is there anything that you want to tell her?”

“Tell her that I’m sorry and I’m doing fine, thank you.” Sooyoung nods her head and turns to leave the cafeteria. Jung eun watches Sooyoung disappear from the school’s cafeteria before turning back to her untouched food. 

Knowing Jinsol is single and ready to mingle makes Jung eun smile. However, the smile soon disappears when the sight of a couple holding a bouquet of flowers in their hand reminds Jung eun about her disease. Jung eun lets out a sigh, falling in love with Jinsol is a big no-no. It’s something Jung eun should not do and isn’t part of her list of things she wants to die before she dies from such a flower disease. 

Picking up the tray of untouched food, Jung eun goes to return the food before leaving the campus. Choosing which route to take to head home, Jung eun decides to take the longer route. One is to clear her mind off the flower disease, and another is so that she can get Jinsol’s favourite chocolate cakes. Walking across the familiar bridge, Jung eun’s eyes landed on a bike parked on the sight. A smile forms on her face as memories comes rushing back to her. 

-

_After a long day in the student council room, Jung eun can finally go home. Once Jung eun has locked up the student council room, she makes her way to bicycle lot. On her way there, Jung eun could see Jinsol sitting by the water fountain with her head down. Ditching her bicycle, Jung eun makes a beeline to Jinsol and sees the girl crying._

_“hey hey…what’s wrong?” Jung eun asks when she sees tears rolling out of Jinsol’s eyes._

_“I failed my test,” Jinsol sobs out and buries her face into her palm. Jung eun lets out a chuckle and it makes Jinsol turn to her with a glare, “It’s not funny! I don’t fail my test at all! I don’t know why I failed this test.”_

_“Hey hey I wasn’t laughing at you failing the test, I just found your reaction cute.” Jinsol turns to Jung eun who was sitting right next to her. Jung eun places an arm over Jinsol’s shoulder and pinches the girl’s cheek, “it’s just a test! Don’t worry too much! I know you’ll do better next round.”_

_“But my family will kill me if they see my report! Even my teacher says she’s disappointed in me for the drastic drop in my grade,” Jinsol explains and Jung eun nods her head understanding the reason why Jinsol is crying her hearts out._

_“Well like I say, it’s just a test and it’s not the major test that we are preparing to sit for next year so don’t worry too much! Plus, you’re all mighty smart Jinsol that I know so don’t let this one test pull you down,” Jung eun smiles at Jinsol and pulls the girl into her hug. Jinsol was taken aback by the sign of physical affection from the student council president but she returns the hug with a smile on her face._

_Getting a hug from your crush really feels different huh._

_Pulling back from the hug, Jung eun wipes Jinsol’s tears away using her thumb. This made Jinsol blush and Jung eun notices because she starts teasing the girl for it. “Stop it,” Jinsol whines as she light shoves Jung eun’s shoulder and Jung eun place both her hands up to show surrender._

_“I know a good place that would cheer you up, watcha say we go there hmm?” Jung eun asks and Jinsol’s eyes widen at that but still a little hesitant about following the girl._

_“It’s a place where they sell chocolate cakes,” Jung eun says as she stands up to walk away from the girl, “but since you don’t want to follow then it’s your loss!”_

_“No! I didn’t say no!” Jinsol yells when she sees Jung eun far away from her. Jung eun turns to the girl and sees Jinsol running to her with her stuff. Letting out a chuckle, Jung eun holds her hand out for the girl to hold as they walk to the bicycle lot for Jung eun’s bicycle._

_“After getting the cake, I’ll bring you home okay?” Jung eun asks Jinsol as she got onto her bicycle and motioned Jinsol to get onto the bicycle._

_“Okay.”_

_Jinsol got onto the bicycle and adjusted her position a little before Jung eun started pedalling down the streets quickly – scaring poor Jinsol in the process._

_“At least give me a warning first!” Jinsol cries out as she wraps her arms around Jung eun’s waist tightly._

_“no!” Jung eun laughs as she pedalled down the streets._

_“We’re here at the first stop!”_

_Jinsol cheered and she came to a sudden stop. This made Jinsol fly forward from her seat and she wrapped her arms around Jung eun’s waist tighter than before. Jinsol’s face was buried into Jung eun’s back and a scream was heard. Jung eun let out a chuckle as she turns back to the petrified girl._

_“Am I dead?” Jinsol asked as her hold around Jung eun tightens, this made Jung eun’s heart race. Jung eun frowns and shake that feeling off, she places both her hand on Jinsol’s hand and pulled them away from her, “you’re not dead.”_

_“Don’t do that! You’ll kill me!” Jinsol scolded as she slapped Jung eun’s back multiple times._

_Jung eun’s eyes widened and started rocking the bicycle left and right which scared Jinsol even more. Jinsol grabbed onto Jung eun’s shoulder as she cried for Jung eun to stop. Her hot breath hitting Jung eun’s nape made her blush._

_“Hit me one more time and I will send you flying out of this bicycle!” Jung eun taunts and rocks the bicycle harder._

_This made Jinsol stop and cling onto Jung eun even more for support. Jung eun swallowed the lump of air stuck in her throat when she sees Jinsol so close to her. Allowing Jung eun to see the small scar in between her eyebrow clearly. Jung eun was tempted to trace her finger along the scar but remembered her place and fought back the urge to that._

_“Jun eun stop!” Jinsol cried out and Jung eun finally stopped. She waited for Jinsol to get off before she got off and let her bicycle rest against the shop’s wall._

_Jinsol and Jung eun walked into the shop and were welcomed by the smell of chocolate cake. Jinsol waddled to the display counter and looked at the chocolate cake. This made Jung eun smile, she has never seen someone react so cutely to something as small as chocolate cake._

_“What kind of chocolate cake should we get for you?” Jung eun asked Jinsol when she stood next to her._

_Jinsol turned to Jung eun and pursed her lips, she tilts her head to the side and asked, “What do you think we should get? I mean since we are sharing this cake so…” Jung eun grins at Jinsol’s way of talking, has she always been this cute?_

_“I think we should get the sweetest one. Eating sweet stuff can help bring up one’s mood,” Jung eun says as she points to the usual chocolate cake that she gets for Jiwoo._

_She and Jiwoo once came to this shop and had samples of all the chocolate cake that was sold there. After many samples, they eventually fell in love with the sweetest one and they often get it for one another on special occasions or to cheer each other up when one of them feels down._

_“Okay!” Jinsol smiled at Jung eun and went to reach for her wallet when Jung eun held Jinsol’s hand to stop her._

_“I’ll pay for it,” Jung eun said and Jinsol shook her head immediately, “No, I should get this cake.” Before Jung eun can say no, Jinsol has passed the cashier her card to pay for the cake._

_“I’m the one who brought you here to cheer you up! I should be the one paying!” Jung eun pouts. Jinsol stopped midway from getting the cake from the cashier when she hears what Jung eun say._

_“I just…I want to cheer you up,” Jung eun said._

_“Uh, we can go out for spicy rice cake next time and you can pay for it!” Jinsol smiled at Jung eun and went to get the cake from the cashier. Jinsol turns to Jung eun and gestured to the girl to walk out of the store with her. However, Jung eun remained standing there looking at Jinsol with a red face._

_“Let’s go,” Jinsol said as she walked to Jung eun and grabbed the girl’s wrist to drag her out of the store. Jung eun looked down at their hands and see how delicate Jinsol’s hold on her was._

_“Next stop, to my house!” Jinsol announced as she stood next to the bicycle and watched Jung eun get onto her bicycle._

_“This bicycle is leaving for the next stop soon; Ms Jung better get on this bicycle before you will be left behind!” Jung eun joked and watched Jinsol roll her eyes at her._

_Once she felt Jinsol behind her, Jung eun started pedalling her bicycle to head to Jinsol’s house, this time slower so she can spend a little bit more time with Jinsol._

_“Jinsol?” Jung eun tried to start the conversation with Jinsol._

_“Yes?”_

_“Why aren’t you friends with other people? It seems like you’re always alone,” Jung eun asked curiously as she always sees Jinsol alone._

_“I have friends it’s just I don’t want to hang out much with them,” Jinsol replied and this made Jung eun frown._

_“Why not?”_

“Because I want to spend time with you,” Jinsol replies almost immediately and this made Jung eun’s heart race.

_“oh,” Jung eun trails off and smiles to herself._

_“Hey, Jung eun?” Jinsol calls out._

_“yea?”_

_“Thanks for today,” Jinsol smiles as she leans her head on Jung eun’s back, this made Jung eun’s heart race._

_“anytime,” Jung eun said as she quickens up her paddling so they can reach Jinsol’s house quickly and so Jung eun can quickly go home to calm her fast-beating heart._

_“Do you want to come in and share the cake with me?” Jinsol asked when they reached her house. Jung eun shook her head and smiled, “you can enjoy the cake on your own.”_

_“Okay, have a safe journey home! Bye!!” Jinsol chirps as she waves her hand goodbye at Jung eun. Jung eun waves her hand goodbye and pedalled away._

_Throughout her ride back home, Jung eun’s mind was filled with Jinsol and their interaction. She scolded herself for nearly letting her feelings get in the way of acting properly. However, one thing was for sure, she likes Jinsol. A lot._

_-_

Opening her apartment door, she suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around her. Jung eun is taken aback by Jinsol’s hug on her. Jung eun returns the hug and asks, 

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought you don’t want to come back,” Jinsol says as she hugs Jung eun tighter. Jung eun lets out a soft laugh and places the cake on the shoe rack before cupping Jinsol’s face in her hands, “silly you! Why would I not want to come back? This is my home.”

“Am I your home too?” Jinsol asks and Jung eun’s smile drops from her face. 

“Uhm… I got you a chocolate cake!” Jung eun smiles as she changes the subject. Jinsol frowns at Jung eun but decides to go with it and change the subject with Jung eun. 

“Why did you suddenly go get my favourite chocolate cake?” Jinsol asks as she sits on one of the dining chairs. Jung eun shrugs her shoulder and takes out plate and fork to eat the cake.

“Just felt like it.”

“Is it because it’s my favourite cake?” Jinsol asks with a grin and Jung eun rolls her eyes. “Yes.”

“I knew it! Thank you so much!” Jinsol says and gives Jung eun a peck on the cheek. This makes Jung eun freeze on her spot and Jinsol frowns. Waving a hand in front of Jung eun’s face, Jinsol’s brow furrow and place a hand on Jung eun’s forehead.

“Are you okay? You’re burning up,” Jinsol says as she takes the plate off Jung eun’s hand and inspects the girl’s face. This makes Jung eun blush harder and she turns her head away.

“Hey, look at me, I can’t see you clearly…” Jinsol whispers out as she places her finger under Jung eun’s chin and tilts the girl’s head so Jung eun can face her. Tucking the loose strains of hair that had fallen on Jung eun’s face behind her ears, Jinsol admires Jung eun’s facial feature. 

“You’re still as pretty as the day when I first met you,” Jinsol whispers out as she leans forward wanting to kiss Jung eun on the lips. However, Jung eun panic and quickly pushes Jinsol away.

“Uhm…I need to shower now; I’ll talk to you again later.” With that Jinsol watch, Jung eun rush out of the kitchen and into her room. Jinsol lets out a sigh as she places both her hand on the dining table, her eyes on the chocolate.

“Does she hate me?”

-

It has been 2 months since Jinsol has moved in to be roommates with Jung eun. The two has spent their weekends either in their room or one of them would be coop up in the school’s library studying. The latter is mostly Jung eun and to Jinsol it seems like the girl is avoiding her.

However, today Jung eun didn’t leave to study in the library. Instead, Jung eun decides to watch Netflix alone in the living room. Seeing how Jung eun is at home, Jinsol quickly takes out her Gundam and walks into the living room to build them. Jung eun doesn’t spare the girl a glance and it makes Jinsol pout.

“Jung eun?” Jinsol calls out as she turns to Jung eun.

“yeah?” Jung eun replies without removing her eyes from the television.

“do you want to build this Gundam with me?” Jinsol asked and Jung eun shakes her head as she watches the most interesting part of the movie come up. Jinsol squints her eye at the girl and stands up to block the girl’s view. 

“Yah Jinsol move, I can’t see!” Jung eun scolds as she shoves Jinsol away, but it didn’t work. Jinsol grabs the remote and switches off the television which made Jung eun click her tongue and glared at her.

“I don’t want to build the Gundams with you, I want to watch some movies alone in peace!” Jung eun scolds as she tries to reach for the remote control. Jinsol smirks and holds the controller over her head and Jung eun must go on her tippy toes to reach it. Jung eun clicks her tongue at Jinsol who seems to be enjoying bullying Jung eun because this reminds her of how the first time, she made Jung eun mad.

_Looking up at the terrible placement of the book that she wants, Jung eun lets out a sigh as she gets on her tippy toes to try to reach it._

_“Come on…” Jung eun mumbles to herself as she stretches her hand as far as she can to reach for the book. It’s only when it’s times like this that she hates being short because she can never reach for the stuff that she wants._

_Jung eun blew on her hair as she jumps up trying to pull out the book and let it drop into her hands. Just as Jung eun was about to reach the book, a hand touches the back of the book._

_“oh, thank you!” Jung eun beamed when the person pulled the book out from the top shelf. Jung eun held her hand out expecting the person to drop the book she wanted into her hands when the person frowns and turns to leave._

_“excuse me?!” Jung eun asked out angrily when she sees the person walking out of the aisle with the book that she wanted and was trying her hardest to reach for it._

_“What?” the person turned around and Jung eun frowns upon seeing who it was. “That book is mine!”_

_“It does not have your name written on it!” Jinsol says as she waves the book in her hand. Jung eun scowls at Jinsol and jumps on the girl to reach for her book. Jinsol jumps away and she sees Jung eun falling to the ground with a thud. Jinsol stifles her laughter and proceeds to walk away from Jung eun when she felt a hand wrap around her leg._

_Jinsol fell to the ground with a thud and lands on her face. Jung eun laughs at the girl and crawls for the book she wants but she was too slow when Jinsol wraps her arms around Jung eun’s waist and pulled the girl close to her._

_“Quite feisty huh, is this how all school’s student council president is like?” Jinsol asks with a grin and watches Jung eun’s face turn red. Before Jung eun can reply with a snarky reply, Jinsol flips them around so she’s on top of Jung eun._

_“If you asked for the book from me nicely, we wouldn’t be like this you know?” Jinsol teased as she flicks Jung eun’s nose. Jung eun growls at Jinsol and tries to bite Jinsol’s finger but Jinsol quickly pulls her finger away._

_“This is very inappropriate Jinsol, get off me!” Jung eun barks as she tries to push Jinsol away but Jinsol was too strong. Jung eun glares at the smirking girl and before she can wipe the smirk off Jinsol’s face, she felt something soft on her lips._

_Jung eun’s eyes widen when she realises Jinsol is kissing her. Jung eun closes her eyes and wants to return the kiss when her lips suddenly feel cold. Jung eun looks up and sees Jinsol walking away from her quickly with the book that she wants in her hand._

_Jung eun lets out a muffled scream and slams both her hand on the carpeted ground, “screw you Jung Jinsol!”_

Jinsol is so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her arms coming down slowly. Jung eun seizes this chance and takes the remote from Jinsol to turn the television on again. Jinsol is snap out of it by the loud sound of racing car. Jinsol looks at Jung eun with a red face before she goes back down to her Gundam.

After two hours, the movie ended and Jinsol is still on her Gundams. Jung eun raise an eyebrow at the girl thinking how the girl can just sit there for hours without moving an inch as she builds the Gundam. Without a word, Jung eun joins the girl on the ground. Jinsol turns to Jung eun with a small smile and moves aside a little so Jung eun has more space before she goes to explain how to piece them up together.

“I know you’ll join me,” Jinsol says smugly and Jung eun lets out a scoff. Hearing no objection from Jung eun, Jinsol’s smug smile grows wider. The two spend their Sunday afternoon like that, building the Gundam in silence as they enjoyed each other’s presence. Occasionally giggles could be heard in the room because Jung eun accidentally piece the wrong parts together and Jinsol teases the girl for it. Jung eun would puff her cheeks up and frowns while so focus on piecing the parts up that she failed to realise Jinsol was staring at her with gentle eyes and a small grin on her face.

-

Jung eun trudges into her living room after a long day in school. Jung eun and Jinsol has different class now since Jung eun chose some other courses to finish up her credits in University. Jung eun wishes to finish it quickly so she can spend the last year in University in a more slow-paced manner. 

The moment Jung eun sits down on her couch, she immediately let out a contented sigh. Jung eun’s body relaxes, and she closes her eyes. Jung eun is so tired that she fell asleep on the couch the moment her eyes shut.

After a while, Jung eun feels someone shaking her shoulders. Jung eun sits up groggily and rubs her eyes, “yes?” Jinsol smiles at how cute Jung eun sounds and look after a short nap.

“Are you hungry?” Jinsol asks and Jung eun nods her head. “Okay, I’ll go cook us something.”

“no,” Jung eun stops Jinsol in her tracks and pulls herself up. “I want to eat instant food; I’m craving for them.”

“pfft okay, whatever you say. Wait here, let me get my wallet,” Jinsol says as she helps Jung eun to sit back down before running to her room to get her wallet.

The two of them walk out of the apartment building quietly and savoured the comfortable silence between them. Occasionally Jinsol will steal a few glances at Jung eun who seems to be very lost in her own thoughts. 

“You alright?” Jinsol asks and breaks the silence.

“uh yeah,” Jung eun nods her head and continue walking with her head down. Jinsol frowns and reaches over to hold Jung eun’s hands in hers. Jung eun looks at Jinsol feel confused and wants to pull her hands out when Jinsol interlocks their fingers. Jung eun lets out a sigh and lets Jinsol hold like that as they walk to the convenience store together.

“Jung eun?”

“mm.”

“I just want to say that if you have anything bothering me, let me know okay? I want to know what’s going on with you, I want to be there for you. Whatever it is, I’m here if you need me,” Jinsol says as she tightens her hold on Jung eun’s hand. Jung eun looks at Jinsol and sees how there’s nothing but love in them. It scares Jung eun. 

Seeing the love Jinsol’s eyes carry scares Jung eun to her very core. Jung eun turns away from Jinsol and nods her head, she doesn’t know how to respond to the girl. Jung eun cannot fall for Jinsol. Not again. Not now. Not even any time. Jung eun doesn’t deserve to like Jinsol. Her disease says just it.

Jung eun has search up her disease online because she has no idea what it was as her father has told her vaguely it’s a flower disease. Jung eun sees the flower disease is caused by unrequited love. Jung eun touches her heart as she continues reading. It’s said that the only cure is surgery, or the person reciprocates the love. However, Jung eun knows the other option wasn’t possible.

Jinsol wouldn’t reciprocate the love. Even if she does, Jung eun would still die because of her mother. Jung eun can vividly remember the traumatic image of her mother in the toilet.

_“Mummy!” a then 10-years old Jung eun calls out as she enters her house to see no one welcoming her in the living room. Jung eun frowns hearing no reply, so she runs up the stairs to her room. Her mom wasn’t in her room. Jung eun runs to the master bedroom and sees no sight of her mother._

_Jung eun panics and wants to call for her father when a soft coarse voice was heard coming from the master bedroom toilet. “Jung eun…” Jung eun turns her head to the bathroom and sees her mom hugging the toilet._

_Jung eun runs to her mom and sees how pale her mother looked. Jung eun’s small hands shake as she reaches over to comb her mom’s hair out of her face and a soft gasp was heard upon seeing the blood-stained mouth. Jung eun turns to the toilet slowly and sees it getting filled with many flower petals._

_“J…Jung eun,” her mom calls out softly with difficulty. Jung eun turns to her mom and starts crying when she sees how broken her mom is. Jung eun holds the shaking hand that was reaching out for her, “yes?”_

_“I’m sorry…that you have to see…me like this,” her mom sobbed as she hugs her daughter tight. Jung eun could feel her mom holding a handful of her clothes as she clings onto her crying. Jung eun has no idea what her mother is going through, and she’s scared to know too._

_“Mom, what’s going on with you?” Jung eun asks and her mom leans back to look at her._

_“I…I’m going to be a flower today,” her mom says as she tries to smile to her daughter but the pain in her lungs is forbidding her from doing so. Jung eun’s lips trembled when she hears her mother letting out a loud gag and watch her proceed to vomit out flowers after flowers as blood accompanied them._

_Jung eun’s jaw slacks as she slumps to the ground watching her mom grabbing the side of the toilet so tight that her knuckles turn white. Jung eun’s mother’s wails fill up the empty house and it scared Jung eun. Jung eun sat there shivering in fear as she watches her mom’s body twitch in pain._

_The moment Jung eun’s mom turns to her daughter. Jung eun’s heart stopped beating. Her mom’s eyes have sunken in so much to something so lifeless that its scared Jung eun just by looking at her mom. Jung eun crawls back when she sees her mom’s bony hands reach out for her, “no!”_

_“b-baby!” her mom wept as she falls off the toilet and onto the ground. The impact of pure bones hitting the ground made Jung eun scream. Her mom shut her eyes as her ears ring in pain from Jung eun’s scream. Jung eun kicks her mom’s hand away who is reaching out to her._

_“Jung eun!” Her mom yells and Jung eun stops thrashing around. Jung eun watches her mom crawl to her. Her mom struggled to get up on her knees, but she did with the help of the wall. Jung eun stands up and walks to her mom hesitantly who has her hand out for her._

_“I’m so…so sorry that you have to…have to see me like this,” bewailed her mom, who promptly burst into tears. Jung eun’s heart shatters into pieces upon hearing how broken her mom’s voice was. Jung eun freezes in her mom’s hug when she hears her mom cough loudly. Jung eun can feel her mom’s petite body shake as she vomits out blood and flowers onto her hands._

_Jung eun turns back shakily and sees the full-bloomed purple aster in her hand. Before Jung eun could ask about it, she watches her mom’s eyes fluttering shut in front of her._

_“Mummy! NO! Mummy!” Jung eun sobbed as she shakes her mom trying to wake her up. “Wake up mummy! Let me call for daddy! Mummy please!”_

_“Wake up! Wake Up! NO!” Jung eun screams as she shakes her mom’s lifeless body on her. Jung eun burst into tears as she places her mom down, her handshakes her mom’s head as she tries to wake the adult up._

_“no!”_

“No!” Jung eun yells out of sudden. Jinsol jumps up and turns to Jung eun quickly. Jinsol’s eyes widen when she sees Jung eun in tears, she quickly pulls the girl into her hug without a word. Jung eun clings into Jinsol as she wept on her shoulder. Jinsol feels her shoulder getting wet from Jung eun’s tear but she didn’t mind.

“It’s okay, cry it all out,” Jinsol coos as she rubs a comforting hand up and down Jung eun’s back. Jung eun nods her head and buries her head into Jinsol’s neck as memories of her mother dying in her arms comes back to her.

After a while, the crying has stopped, and it has been replaced by silence. Jinsol still has her arms around Jung eun and Jung eun is thankful for that. “can we go to the store now? I’m really hungry now,” Jung eun says softly and Jinsol lets out a loud laugh. Pulling back from the hug, Jinsol sees Jung eun’s puffy eyes going down and she caresses Jung eun’s face gently in hers.

“Thanks for letting me be the one who you will cry on,” Jinsol says as she leans in to give Jung eun a kiss on the lips. Jung eun’s eyes close upon that contact and her heart melts at Jinsol’s words. Jinsol stands up and holds Jung eun’s hand tightly in hers, “let’s go to the mart now then!”

Jung eun nods her head with a smile and looks down their interlocked hands. The sight of how perfectly their hand is made for each other scares Jung eun because she might die like her mom did. Her mom died when the love of her life is not with her at all. With a sigh, Jung eun tries to forget about it as she and Jinsol make their way to the convenience store. 

Before the two of them enter the store, Jung eun turns to Jinsol and gives the girl a toothy grin, “Be prepared because I eat a lot!” Jinsol raises an eyebrow at the girl and lets go of Jung eun to let the girl get what she wants. The two didn’t spend a long time in the store and Jinsol has two baskets filled with food in her hand.

“How are we going to finish this?!” Jinsol asked as she watches Jung eun squatting down as she looked at the instant noodle aisle to see what to get. Jung eun had her fingers on her chin and eyebrow knit together, people thought she was making some serious decision when they walked past the two students.

“Stop it we have enough! Let’s pay for this and go home!” Jinsol nagged as she pulled Jung eun up. Jung eun struggled in Jinsol’s grip but managed to grab 2 bowls of instant noodle when she started dragging Jung eun away from the aisle.

Jinsol places the basket on the counter for the cashier to scan so she could pay. Jinsol is about to take a packet of gummy bears from the shelves when she heard the cashier mumble something under his breath, “what a fatty.”

“Uh excuse me. I can hear you when you say that” Jinsol calls the cashier our and folds her arm together in front of her chest. “Who are you to call me a fatty and who are you to judge how much I’m eating? Hmm? This is none of your business and you should have kept your comments to yourself!” 

Jung eun who stands next to Jinsol stifles her laughter at the startled cashier. The cashier quickly scans the items and Jinsol paid for their stuff, her glare remains on the cashier. After taking her change, Jinsol squints her eyes at the cashier, “next time just zip up your mouth and don’t let me see you again, got it?” The cashier cowers under Jinsol’s intense gaze and nods his head quickly.

“That’s so cool,” Jung eun says as she walks out of the store with Jinsol. Jinsol turns to Jung eun and poses for the girl which made Jung eun laugh out loud.

“Next time we’ll go to the supermarket instead,” Jinsol says as she carries all her stuff in both her hands. 

“Here, let me help.” Jinsol nods her head and passes the lighter bag to Jung eun for her to hold. Seeing one of Jung eun’s hand is free, Jinsol changes the hand holding the bag of stuff and use her empty hand to hold Jung eun’s one. Jung eun turns to the girl who is whistling out her favourite song as they walk back to Jung eun’s apartment together. 

Jung eun lets out a snort and shakes her head at the girl. Jinsol side-eye the girl and sees the smile on her face, this makes her whistle louder and this made Jung eun laugh.

-

The moment two gets home, they quickly have their late dinner before they retire to their own room. However, Jinsol doesn’t want to sleep in her room today so she picks up her teddy bear and walks to Jung eun’s room. Knocking on the door, she hears a soft ‘come in’ before she enters. Jinsol sees Jung eun sitting on her bed with a book in her hand.

“What’s up?” Jung eun asks without looking at Jinsol and flips the page of the book that she’s reading. 

“Can I sleep with you today?”

“what?” Jung eun turns to Jinsol and looks at the girl with a confused look. Jinsol gulps her saliva upon the sight of Jung eun in a bun and has her glasses resting on her nose bridge. Jung eun is looking Jinsol from above her own glasses instead of pushing them up to look at the girl. Jinsol turns her head to the side as she fangirls at how hot Jung eun looks.

“Jinsol?”

“Yea?” Jinsol turns back to the girl with a smile as if she wasn’t just fangirling over the girl a few seconds ago.

“Can I sleep with you?” Jinsol asks again and Jung eun nods her head without saying much. Jung eun place her book down and removes her glasses before shifting aside to let Jinsol sleep next to her. Switching off the table lamps, Jung eun tucks herself in bed and closes her eyes ready to sleep.

“Hey, Jung, eun,” Jinsol whispers out and Jung eun hums up a reply.

“Can we cuddle?” 

“WHAT?!” Jung eun exclaims as she sits up to turn to look at Jinsol. Jinsol just blinks her eyes at Jung eun innocently and Jung eun lets out a sigh. “Do you really want to cuddle?” Jung eun asks and Jinsol nods her head quickly with a smile that reminds her of how a puppy react when they get a treat. 

“Okay,” Jung eun sighs out and Jinsol cheers. Jinsol quickly sits up to pull the girl back down into her tight snuggle. Jinsol rests her chin on Jung eun’s shoulder as her arms wrap around Jung eun’s waist, “You’re very soft.”

“soft?”

“Yeah, very soft and good to hug!” Jinsol says as she snuggles closer to Jung eun and buries her face into Jung eun’s neck. Jung eun’s face heats up upon their proximity, she can hear her heart thumping in her ears. Soon enough, her ears are filled with Jinsol’s soft snoring. Jung eun’s amazed by how fast the girl has fallen asleep.

Looking down at Jinsol’s hand around her waist, Jung eun brings one of them up and place it on her lips. “I wish I can do this forever,” Jung eun sighs as she holds Jinsol’s hand tightly in hers and drifts away into her la la land. 

-

Half a year has passed since Jinsol became Jung eun’s roommate. Time sure goes by fast when you’re having fun. Jung eun and Jinsol has grown closer after the night where Jinsol slept with Jung eun and since then it has become a habit for Jinsol to cuddle with Jung eun before the two falls asleep in each other’s arm.

Today is a special day for Jung eun because she’s going back to her hometown to visit her dearest dad and pay respect to her mom who now rests peacefully at a beautiful cemetery. Jung eun is packing her clothes into her luggage when her door opens to reveal a pouting Jinsol. Jinsol walks into the room with a sad pout and sits down next to the girl who laughs at her. 

“What’s with that face?” Jung eun asks as she pinches Jinsol’s cheeks. Jinsol swats Jung eun’s hands away and lay on the ground. Jung eun watches Jinsol roll on the ground with her feet kicking in the air to show tantrum.

“Can I go with you? Please!” Jinsol begs as she stops rolling and sprawl her limbs out on the ground. The sheer thought of Jung eun not being with her makes Jinsol feel very upset and lonely. 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be left alone here!” Jinsol whines as she crawls over to Jung eun and lay her head on her lap. “I promise I won’t bring you trouble!” 

“Pfft,” Jung eun lets out a snort and nods her head at that. “Sure…you won’t bring me any trouble.”

“hey! Don’t believe me?” Jinsol stands up and puffs up her cheeks. 

“no no, I believe you. Go pack some clothes, we have to leave soon.” Jinsol’s eyes widen when she hears what Jung eun say. 

“I can come with you?!” Jinsol exclaims and Jung eun nods her head. Jinsol does a small celebratory dance before lifting Jung eun up in a hug. Giving Jung eun a quick peck on the cheek, Jinsol puts Jung eun down before running to her room. Jung eun shakes her head at the girl and goes back to packing. 

It didn’t take long for the two girls to pack up as they now stand outside the apartment building waiting for someone to pick them up. Jung eun is busy on her phone while Jinsol is admiring the aster flowers that are growing on the bushes. 

“Should I pick some for Jungie?” Jinsol thought aloud as she smiles at the purple asters. Deciding to pick them, Jinsol snaps the aster flowers off from the stem and jogs back to Jung eun.

“For you!” Jinsol beams as she drops the aster flowers onto Jung eun’s hand. Jung eun looks at the purple flowers and the memories of her mom vomiting them out come back to her. Jinsol frowns when she sees Jung eun staring at the flower intently without saying a word.

“Yo…you alright?” Jinsol asks as she waves a hand in front of Jung eun’s face and it snaps Jung eun out of her trance. 

“yeah…yeah…” Jung eun trails off and keeps the aster flower in her pocket. Jinsol just nods her head and gives Jung eun a pat on the shoulder before she waits patiently for their ride with Jung eun.

“Yah Kim Jung eun!” a loud voice yelled from the backseat of the car catches Jung eun and Jinsol’s attention.

Jung eun squints her eyes and she broke into a big smile when she saw who was sticking out of the window at the backseat. It was her favourite younger cousin, Jo Yeojin.

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Haseul yelled as she rolled down the window and it makes the two girls laugh out loud. Jinsol offers to help Jung eun put their luggage in the trunks while Jung eun gets into the passenger seat. Once Jinsol gets into the backseat with Jinsol, Haseul starts speeding away.

“How’s life in Seoul?” Haseul asked as she rolled down all the windows of her car. Jung eun turns to Haseul and watch her favourite cousin’s hair fly up in the breeze. 

“It’s good,” Jung eun says as she relaxes into the comfortable cushioned car seat. “It’s made better when I have a roommate for the past 6 months.” Jinsol hears that and a small smile appear on her face.

“Who’s that pretty lady at the back huh Jung eun?” Haseul asks as she smiles at Jinsol through the rear mirror. Jinsol returns the smile and waves her hand at Haseul. Jung eun turns around and squints her eyes at Jinsol before turning back to the front.

“Is that jealousy I smell?” Yeojin whispers out as she leans close to Jinsol. Jinsol jumps up in surprise before she quickly regains her composure and nods her head quickly to agree with Yeojin.

“I’m Yeojin, Jo Yeojin. Nice to meet you!” Yeojin grins as she holds out her fist for Jinsol. 

“I’m Jinsol, Jung Jinsol,” Jinsol laughs and fist bump with Yeojin. Jinsol could see the happiness bubbling inside of Yeojin as Yeojin’s eyes sparkled after the first bump.

“hag unnie, Jinsol’s cooler than you because she gave me a fist bump!” Yeojin stuck out her tongue at Haseul and crossed her arms together in front of her chest while turning her head away from Haseul to prove her point. Haseul’s eyes widen and go to shoot a snarky remark back at Yeojin. Jinsol shakes her head at the sibling duo as they banter with each other.

Jinsol lets out a soft sigh at that sight. Now she kind of wish she has a younger sibling to look after for. Being an old child was lonely for Jinsol, she didn’t really have anyone to play with other than her father. Jinsol guesses that’s why she’s closer to her father than she is to her mother, but she loves her parents dearly and equally.

The banter died down shortly after when Yeojin suddenly passes out on Jinsol’s lap. Jinsol is worriedly stricken but Haseul is nonchalant about it as she dismissed it by saying how Yeojin got tired and sick of losing to her that she decided to take a nap. Jinsol is not convinced but nonetheless, take the reason and tried to not bother the sleeping girl too much.

The rest of the car quiet was fairly peaceful as it consists of a lot of catching up and talking about what the three of them had done during the past month. Haseul’s going to take classical music studies in another province university after taking a two-year-long break to look after Yeojin since her parents moved out of Korea for work. 

Jung eun doesn’t talk much in the catching-up session instead she watches how Jinsol can get along well with Haseul and Yeojin. When Jinsol turns to look at Jung eun, for a split second, she could see the love in them however it changes to one that Jinsol couldn’t read. Jung eun turns her head away and stares out at the scenery as she tries not to let her feelings take over her.

Two hours into the journey, the talking died down and is replaced with soft snoring from Yeojin and Jinsol. Jung eun tells Haseul to roll up the window and brings her blanket to the back to drape it over Jinsol and Yeojin. Haseul watch Jung eun do that with a small smile.

“You haven’t told me who that girl is,” Haseul reminds Jung eun when Jung eun goes back to her seat. Jung eun turns her head to Haseul and lets out a soft sigh.

“She’s Jinsol…the Jinsol that I told you about,” Jung eun says as she pulls out the aster flowers from her pocket.

“The person who caused you to vomit out those flowers?” Haseul asks and Jung eun nods her head, “yeah.”

_Holding the bouquet of flowers in her hands, Jung eun makes her way to Jinsol’s place. Jung eun opted to walk to Jinsol’s house instead of riding the bicycle because she’s formulating what she wants to say to Jinsol. Her feelings for Jinsol has been bugging her for the longest time that she finally acts on it._

_Knowing the possible risk that might happen behind her confession of love to Jinsol, Jung eun chose to take the risk. As much as she rather keeps her feelings to herself, she can’t continue to keep her feelings to herself forever if she’s dying from not doing it._

_Curse her family’s curse and genetics, she got the infamous flower disease from her mom. Jung eun has no idea why her mom died when she clearly lived a happy life with her dad. As Jung eun nears Jinsol’s house, Jung eun takes in a deep breath._

_I can do it!_

_Jung eun reassures herself as she turns the corner. Jung eun is about to walk down the streets to Jinsol’s house when she sees the same beautiful woman, she saw at Jinsol’s dance academy a few weeks ago. Jung eun stops in her tracks and hides behind a wall that’s close to the pair but not close enough for them to spot her._

_“Hey Soo!” Jinsol greets Sooyoung before asking, “What brings you here?”_

_“I-I... Uhm…” Sooyoung stutters as she tries to form words in her mouth. Sooyoung is stunned by the beauty of the girl standing in front of her that she lost her abilities to talk._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Uhm...I mean since it’s Valentine’s day today...I came to give you this,” Sooyoung lets out a little sigh of relief as she passes her gifts for Jinsol to the girl. Jinsol looks down at the gifts given to her and is ecstatic to see her favourites getting gift to her._

_“How did you know I like chocolate cakes from this specific shop?” Jinsol smiles as she looks at the chocolate cake in the cake box from her favourite chocolate cake shop that Jung eun brought her to._

_“Uhm...someone told me!” Sooyoung grins._

_“Oh, that’s so nice of you to know what I like and gift it to me!” Jinsol coos and Sooyoung blushes at the girl._

_“Can I ask you a question?” Sooyoung asks and looks down at her fingers. Jinsol is so occupied at looking at the chocolate cake that she didn’t notice how nervous Sooyoung is._

_“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” Sooyoung asks._

_Without waiting for Jinsol’s reply, Jung eun turns away and heads down the other corridor. Jung eun walks away from the scene quickly as she prays that Jinsol wouldn’t accept. Jung eun’s walk turns to a jog and her jog turns to a run. Jung eun broke into tears as she starts running home._

_The sound of footsteps caught Jinsol and Sooyoung’s attention. Jinsol’s eyes widen when she sees who was running away. Jinsol quickly pushes the gift back to Sooyoung before chasing after Jung eun who was running away. Leaving a confused Sooyoung standing alone in front of her house._

_Her hold on the bouquet of aster flowers drop to the ground and so did her heart. Jung eun stops running and turns to the bridge railing. Her breathing was short as she gasps for air. Jung eun can feel something sharp crawling inside of her throat as she coughs out whatever was irritating her._

_Jung eun falls to the ground and twitch in pain as a sharp pain shot through her body. Jung eun lets out a painful cry as she feels her lungs getting torn apart and her heart muscles tearing. The veins around her necks pop out as she scratches on._

_Jinsol stops at the crossroad, her eyes roam around hoping to find Jung eun somewhere. Jinsol ran her fingers through her hair as she bites on her nails, “where could she be?!” Jinsol taps her feet impatiently on the ground as she waited for the lights to turn green. Once the green man was shown, Jinsol starts running towards the bridge that Jung eun passed by with her once._

_The dry cough scratches Jung eun’s throat and she could taste the metallic blood at the back of her mouth. Jung eun could feel something tickling her throat and it made her gag. Tears form in her eyes as she tries her best to breathe properly. More coughs follow each one gets more and more intense and painful._

_Pressing her hand on the ground, Jung eun places a hand over her chest as she tries to catch her breath. Jung eun’s eyes are shut tight as she feels something crawling up her throat that is making her gag and wants to vomit. Quickly slapping a hand over her mouth, Jung eun vomits out tiny flower petals and blood ono her hand. Jung eun pulls her hand away from her mouth shakingly as she watches blood dripping down onto the ground through the gaps of her fingers._

_“JUNG EUN!” Jinsol yells and it made Jung eun freeze. Jung eun turns her head slowly to Jinsol and sees the girl with tears down her face at the other end of the bridge._

_“JUNG EUN! I CAN EXPLAIN!” Jinsol yells as she jogs to Jung eun. Jung eun’s holds out her clean hand to tell Jinsol to stop in her tracks and Jinsol did._

_“Don’t come near me,” Jung eun manages to yell out from where she was. Her throat feels so dry and sore that it’s creating more discomfort when Jung eun speak._

_“I DIDN’T SAY YES! I-I DON’T LIKE HER!” Jinsol yells to Jung eun but it went on deaf ears as Jung eun feels another wave of vomiting coming. Before Jinsol could say any more things, Jung eun started running away._

_“JUNG EUN!”_

_“STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DON’T COME AFTER ME! PLEASE!” Jung eun yelled as she ran as far as she could away from Jinsol. Jinsol did what she was told to do and stood there feeling at a loss. Jinsol drops to her knees as she cries into her hand, she hates the feeling of getting misunderstood especially from someone that she likes a lot._

-

“Hey Jinsol,” Jung eun wakes the sleeping girl up by shaking her shoulder. Jinsol shifts in her sleep before turning away from Jung eun. Jung eun shakes her head and shakes the girl again, “we’ve reached my home.”

Jinsol lets out a yawn and turns to Jung eun. She opens her eyes slowly and is welcomed by the familiar sight of Jung eun’s red house. Stepping out of the car, Jinsol sees Haseul carrying a sleeping Yeojin as she talks to Jung eun’s father. 

“How long was I out?” Jinsol asks when she sees nothing but darkness surrounding them.

“3 to 4 hours maybe?” Jung eun says as she walks to the trunk to take their luggage. Jinsol quickly joins the girl to help her with the luggage before closing the car trunk. Haseul walks to the two of them and bids the two goodbyes before laying Yeojin down in the backseat gently.

“Have a safe ride home Haseul,” Jung eun says and Haseul smiles at the girl. Waving their hands at Haseul, Jung eun and Jinsol watch Haseul drive away from them. 

“Welcome to my house girls!” Jung eun’s dad bows and this make Jung eun let out a snort.

“I miss you, dad,” Jung eun smiles as she relaxes in her father’s tight embrace. Jinsol stands at the back and watches with a small smile. Jung eun’s dad looks past Jung eun’s shoulder and his eyes widen upon the familiar figure.

“Jinsol!” Jung eun’s dad beams as he walks to Jinsol. Jinsol lets out a chuckle when the old man pulls her into his tight hug. Jinsol returns the hug as tight as Jung eun’s dad and it earned her a chuckle from him.

“You’re still as pretty as I last met you!” 

“hahaha no, your daughter is the pretty one!” Jinsol blushes at the compliment thrown at her. Jung eun just let out a scoff and shakes her head at a blushing Jinsol. 

“Come on in! It’s getting cold out here,” Jung eun’s dad says as he reaches over to grab one of Jung eun’s luggage and urge the girl to enter the house. Jinsol and Jung eun made their way to Jung eun’s room to unpack their clothes.

Jung eun opts to help Jinsol with her clothes so it gives Jinsol time to explore Jung eun’s room. Jinsol looks at Jung eun’s study desk and a small form on her face when she sees a polaroid photo of the two of them taken during the Everland trip. Jinsol looks around and her eyes landed on the photo of Jung eun and her mom.

Jung eun and her mom were snuggled up close as they stood in front of a field of aster flowers for the picture. Jung eun looks like her mom. No, Jung eun’s a carbon copy of her mom. Just as Jinsol is about to look at the other photos of Jung eun pasted on the wall, Jung eun calls for her.

“Jinsol, you want to head downstairs to make bread with me?” 

“at this hour?” Jinsol laughs and Jung eun nods her head.

“We’ll let the bread proof for a day before we bake them in the morning tomorrow,” Jung eun says as she stands up to leave her room. Jinsol turns to give a picture of Jung eun and her mom a last glance before rushing down the stairs with Jung eun.

-

"What bread are we making?" Jinsol asks as she watches Jung eun walk to her with the ingredients in her arms. Jinsol reaches over to help take some and place them on the table before Jung eun goes back into the kitchen to get more stuff out.

Once everything has been taken, Jung eun rolls up her sleeves and turns to Jinsol, “My mom’s favourite bread.”

“oh,” Jinsol’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape and Jung eun nods her head. 

“Do you how to crack an egg?” Jung eun asks and Jinsol frowns at Jung eun.

“I can! I cooked you something before,” Jinsol says feeling offended by Jung eun doubting her ability to do something as cracking an egg. Jung eun stands aside and watch Jinsol crack the egg. 

Like what she assumed, Jinsol tries to crack the egg on the edge of the table but ended up smashing the egg on the table. Jung eun let out a snort and covers her mouth as she stifles her laughter. 

“Come, let me do it and you measure the flour.” Jinsol pouts and nods her head at Jung eun. Jinsol watches Jung eun crack the dozens of eggs perfectly into the bowl, “you’re very good at it.”

“it’s just cracking of egg sol,” Jung eun says without looking at her. Jinsol’s heart race upon being called by her nickname. Jung eun turns to look at Jinsol and raise an eyebrow at the girl who has a lovestruck grin on her face. Jung eun dips her finger into the flour and smears it onto Jinsol’s face.

It works because it gets Jinsol to look at her with wide eyes, “you did not!”

“I very much did!” Jung eun laughs as she goes for another round of dipping and smearing the flour on Jinsol’s face. Jinsol gasp at the attack and retaliate with the same move. It didn’t take long for the two of them to be covered in flour as they each grab a handful of flour to hurl it at each other.

“You’re so dead Jungie!” Jinsol laughs as she runs forward and jumps on Jung eun. Trapping the girl in her arms, Jinsol grabs a handful of flour and throws it on Jung eun’s face. Laughter fills up the kitchen as the two get cover up in flour. 

Jinsol rests her chin on Jung eun’s shoulder as she savoured the hug. Jung eun turns to Jinsol and watch the girl cover her eyes with a small smile on her face. “You’re enjoying this huh?” Jung eun says and Jinsol nods her head with a contented hum.

“We need to make this bread, come on.”

“no!” Jinsol whines as she snuggles close to Jung eun. Jung eun can feel Jinsol burying her nose into her neck and it makes a shiver go down her spine.

“What are you doing?” Jung eun asks as she places her hand on top of Jinsol’s hand wanting to remove them but Jinsol just laces her fingers together to stop Jung eun from doing that.

“You smell like me, did you just my shampoo?” Jinsol asks and Jung eun’s face turns red. Jung eun is in a rush that she just uses whatever shampoo that her hand could reach. 

“uhm…maybe?” 

“what do you mean maybe? You used it,” Jinsol says as she leans back from the hug. 

“I need to make the bread for real now. If you want to help then you say, if not please go and rest early as we have to leave early tomorrow.” Jinsol pouts at that and lets go of Jung eun. 

“You sure you can do it alone?” Jinsol asks as she takes off her apron and folds it on the counter. Jung eun nods her head and shoes Jinsol away before she starts creating the bread dough. 

Just when Jung eun is done with the making of the bread dough, her dad walks into the kitchen and his eyes widen upon the sight of a messy kitchen. 

“what went on here? It’s like a war zone here!” He exclaims as he takes a seat in front of his daughter. Jung eun apologises and says she will clean the mess up later. 

“so jungie,” her dad starts, and it makes Jung eun look up at him for a quick second.

“mm?”

“It seems like you’re getting along well with Jinsol huh, being all lovey-dovey. Reminds me of how your mom and I use to behave,” her dad laughs and Jung eun lets out a snort.

“Jinsol doesn’t like me, dad, she’s just doing what gals being pals do.”

“I don’t think so jungie, I think she’s very into you. Gals being Pals won’t do such a thing you know,” her dad says with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Jung eun rolls her eyes and nods her head, “convince yourself like that dad.”

“Do you know the night when you came home after coughing that many flowers out Jinsol actually came to look for you?” Jung eun looks up at her dad and stops whatever she was doing. Her dad looks at her with a small smile and this makes Jung eun drop her head low. With a sigh, Jung eun continues with making her bread.

“I know…I just don’t want to see her,” Jung eun replies shortly.

“Do you know she was crying her hearts out saying you misunderstood her?” Jung eun shakes her head and tries to not let that newfound information affect her too much. 

“Well…you’re not going to listen to me anyway if I’m talking about Jinsol, let’s have you ask me questions then…is there anything you want to know?” her dad asks and he smiles when he sees his daughter looking right back at him. 

“Why did mom die?” Jung eun asks and it makes her dad sit up straight. Jung eun hears her dad clears his throat before looking down at his fingers as he tries to answer his daughter.

“She died because of the flower that’s choking her.”

“But why? Won’t the flower be gone when your love gets reciprocated by the one you love? Aren’t you mom’s lover? Why did mom die?” Jung eun asks as she places the bread on the tray and drapes a towel over it to let them proof for the night. Jung eun wipes the counter and takes a seat right in front of her dad. Jung eun just keeps quiet as her dad plays with his fingers. 

“I’m not your mom’s lover, I’m actually her best friend…” Jung eun listens attentively as her dad starts talking about her mom after so long. 

“Your mom died that day because she received the news of her crush dying in a car accident, she was so overwhelmed with emotions that day that she wept and wept and wept…until she started coughing and vomiting out flowers…” her dad sigh as her runs his fingers through his grey locks.

“I met your mom during high school. I was her best friend and we would spend lots of time together. We were so close that she told me this disease of her and how her unrequited crush to this guy in school is killing her inside…of course, being the uneducated one, I just told her to get the surgery and be done with it so she won’t have to die you see.” Jung eun nods her head understanding her dad’s words. Reaching over, Jung eun holds her father’s hand closely in hers.

“I was there for your mom through everything…except for the last one when you were with her and you had to see your mom like that. I’m sure she didn’t mean to let you see her at such a state because she tries so hard to not let her daughter see the weakest side of her.” Jung eun’s dad starts to tear up and Jung eun’s bites her trembling lips to stop herself from crying.

“Your mom told me that before she dies, she wants to have a child to love. She told me she trusted no one but me so I agreed. I married her and have a baby with her and that’s you. I’ve never seen her so happy before, the smile that she wears, the songs that she sings to you when you were a baby. It makes me feel like I’m the luckiest man and the happiest man alive...even though I’m not the one her heart longs and aches for…” Jung eun stands up and walks to her dad to pull him into her hug. Jung eun let the tears run free as she sees her dad struggling to break down and burst into tears. 

“I told your mom that she’s a very brave woman because if I was her, I wouldn’t be brave and bold enough to have given birth to you.” Her dad says as he turns to his daughter. Jung eun finally breaks and rest her head on her dad’s broad shoulder as she cries, “but she did, she gave birth to me.”

“That’s why I fell in love with your mom. I’ve long accepted the fact that I’m not the one that she loves with her heart but at least I know that she loved me as much as she could to the best of her ability. I’m also glad that at least I got to love you and spend my time with her until her very last breath at home,” her dad smiles as he cups his daughter’s face in his hand. 

“I’m sorry for keeping this from you for such a long time jungie, you deserve all the love you can get in the world. Your mom and I, I’m sure Jinsol would too, wishes that if your feelings don’t get reciprocated, go get the surgery because no one in this life would want to lose you forever.”

Jung eun looks at her dad with tears in her eyes and nods her head, “yes I will.” Her dad gives his daughter a tearful smile before hugging his daughter tight in his hug. The two spend the night just crying in each other’s arms.

-

“Hey Jung eun,” Jinsol calls out as she walks out the hill with Jung eun. Jung eun stops in her track and turns to Jinsol with a raised eyebrow. Jinsol jogs up to Jung eun and holds Jung eun’s empty hands in hers.

“Are you okay?” Jinsol asks and sees how tired Jung eun’s eyes are. Jinsol leans close to Jung eun and places a kiss on Jung eun’s eyebags. Jung eun frowns and pushes Jinsol in the shoulder lightly. 

“I hope you’ll feel better after the kiss,” Jinsol grins and Jung eun rolls her eyes. 

“come on, let’s go. We don’t have the whole afternoon,” Jung eun says as she tugs on Jinsol’s hand. The two treks up the small hill hand in hand to where Jung eun’s mom is buried at. There’s nothing much insight but the fields of flowers that surround the place.

“This is such a beautiful place,” Jinsol comments as she looks at the field of wildflowers growing along the pathway. Jung eun smiles as she remembers the time where her mom brought her up to this hill and taught Jung eun the different types of flowers.

“My mom lies up there where the aster flowers are grown at,” Jung eun says as she points at the beautiful gravestone up in front. Jinsol’s jaw drops upon the majestic sight of the aster flowers. 

“Hey mom,” Jung eun calls out as she walks to her mom’s gravestone. Taking the basket of bread from Jinsol, Jung eun places her offerings down on the ground. Jinsol joins Jung eun and watches the girl removes the dead leaves that have been blown onto the gravestone by the wind. 

“I’ve brought a friend with me today and she’s the one that I’ve been talking to you about,” Jung eun blushes as she tells her mom about Jinsol. Jinsol’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape when she hears what Jung eun says and her cheeks get tinted in pink.

The two spend their time talking to Jung eun’s mom and admiring the view before the two leaves the resting place when they see the sun start to set. Jung eun and Jinsol walk hand in hand in the neighbourhood park as they savoured the peace that surrounds them.

“Hey look! More aster flowers are growing around here,” Jinsol says as she points to the field of aster flowers. Jung eun nods her head and lets out a contented sigh, “it’s my mother and I’s favourite.”

“Hey sol, can we take a sit somewhere? I have something to tell you,” Jung eun calls for the girl and Jinsol nods her head. The two walks to the nearest bench and takes a sit. 

“I have a secret to tell you,” Jung eun starts as she turns her body so she can face Jinsol properly. Jinsol nods her head and turns her body so she can Jung eun properly too. 

“The reason to why I cut contacts with you is because I’m dying from this flower disease also known as the Hanahaki disease,” Jung eun says as she holds Jinsol’s hand in hers. 

“I know.” Jung eun frowns upon hearing Jinsol’s reply and looks at the girl, “you knew? When did you find out?”

“How long did you keep it from me?” Jinsol interrupted and Jung eun sits up straight upon the tone Jinsol use. Jinsol has nothing but anger in her eyes.

“I-I didn’t mean to keep it from you…” Jung eun stutters as she sees Jinsol standing up and clench her jaw. Jinsol turns to Jung eun and frowns, “What caused you to vomit flowers?! No…Who? Who was the one who caused it?!” 

“Jinsol…Why are you so angry?” Jung eun asked feeling confused. Jung eun stands up and tries to reach out for Jinsol but her hands get swats away from Jinsol.

“I asked who!” Jinsol yells at Jung eun with tears in her eyes. 

“It’s…It’s…”

“Goddammit, who is it?!” Jinsol yells as she grabs Jung eun’s shoulder in hers and starts shaking the girl. 

“It’s you!” Jung eun cries out as she tries to pry Jinsol’s hand off her shoulders. Jinsol lets go of Jung eun and stumbles back in shock. Jinsol points her finger at herself and asks out, “Me?!”

“yes, you! I thought you liked Sooyoung and you and Sooyoung were a thing, so it caused flowers to grow inside of me! I thought my love was unrequited and I didn’t want to face you, so I won’t vomit out flowers every day and suffer!” Jung eun explains as her hands shake. Jung eun drops to her knees and hugs her head in her arms. Jung eun’s tears roll out of her eyes and drops onto the ground forming a tiny pool of tears.

“You misunderstood me Jung eun! I never once liked Sooyoung that way! The only person I like and still am right now is you!” Jinsol admits as she walks to Jung eun. Pulling Jung eun into her arms, Jinsol hugs the girl tight in her arms.

“You stupid! Remember the time at the bridge, I saw you running away from me. My heart shattered because I got misunderstood by you. I liked you since high school and I’ve never looked at anyone else but you,” Jinsol says as she flicks Jung eun’s forehead and sees Jung eun looking up at her. 

“I’ve never felt so lost and broken when you cut contacts with me, it felt like you didn’t want me anymore and I was not ready for that. You’re the only one that I need Jung eun, you’re the only one that I love.” Jung eun looks at Jinsol feeling at a loss for words. Jung eun has no idea Jinsol felt the same way as she did, and she feels stupid for letting something like a misunderstanding cause her to suffer so much for such a long time.

“Funny you huh because of a small misunderstanding, you have to suffer so much alone…and I’ve caused flowers to bloom inside of you…” Jinsol trails off as she cups Jung eun’s face gingerly in hers. Jinsol uses her thumbs to wipe Jung eun’s tears away first before she gives Jung eun a kiss on the tip of her nose. Jung eun lets out a soft snort and pushes the girl away from her. 

Jinsol stands up and holds her hand out for Jung eun. Jung eun takes Jinsol’s hand and stands up with the help of Jinsol. Jinsol tells Jung eun to stay put for a bit while she goes to gather pink and white aster flowers that she can find from the bushes. Wiping her tears away, Jinsol walks to Jung eun and holds the small bouquet of aster flowers out in front of Jung eun. Jung eun takes the flower from Jinsol and sees Jinsol letting out a shaky breath.

“Since I’m the one who caused flowers to bloom inside of you, let me get rid of them for you now.” Jung eun tilts her head to one side as she watches Jinsol holds her neck and place a kiss on her lips. Jung eun closes her eyes and returns the kiss. The kiss is slow and gentle. Pulling back from the kiss, Jung eun looks at Jinsol with a small smile on her face.

Jung eun can feel the pain in her lungs dissipating and itchy feeling in her throat gone. Taking in a deep breath, Jung eun lets out a gasp when she can finally do it without any trouble. Jung eun turns to Jinsol and pulls the girl into her hug, “it’s gone! I can feel them leaving my body!” 

“Really?!” Jinsol asks and Jung eun nods her head with a big smile. Jinsol cheers and lifts Jung eun up and twirls the girl around in the air. Placing Jung eun back down, Jinsol cups Jung eun’s face lovingly.

“I love you more than my words can convey,” expressed Jinsol as she stares lovingly into Jung eun’s eyes. Jung eun smiles and pulls Jinsol down into another kiss.

“I love you too.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
